


True love never dies

by shipping_galore



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: this is the sequeal to my one shot Her son toafter the Agument with his wife the dark one goes after all who wronged her but first he needed words with the people who wronged them BOTH and corsed them so much heartache





	1. Rumple’s revenge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Likes_My_Red_Cape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likes_My_Red_Cape/gifts).



> this story is for Likes_My_Red_Cape who wanted to see a sequeal however i have chosen to turn this story into a series but then chose make it as a multi chapter story instead as it was giving me hell with so many diffrent idea and chapter titles and trying to figure out how to keep track of the next part in the story or even HOW to end it so yeah hope you like it and i will start the next one soon.
> 
> Also i want to make it clear i did not STEAL anyone elses Idea i had the idea of using Magical manaclesin my mind for a story long before i read a story when another writer uses them on rumple so he could not use HIS magic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after the Agument with his wife the dark one goes after all who wronged her but first he needed words with the people who wronged them BOTH and corsed them so much heartache

Started it on 11/7/17

 **Title:** Rumple’s revenge

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Dark one/Rumple and Belle, implied Dark one/Rumple and EQ 

 **Genre:** angst /drama

 **Warnings:** swearing

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own once upon a time

 **Intro:** the dark one/Rumple goes extreme on the heroes for their mistreatment of his wife

* * *

The dark one/ Rumple felt anger and hurt building up inside of him but not wanting the Well the object that has seen them though so much heartache and joy a place where they became husband and wife to be destroyed, so he teleported deep into the forest clearing and let out an angry shout before unleashing his magic on the surrounding area after it was over he dropped to his knees and cried as he did When EQ came and told him Belle had killed herself which he learned 28 years later was NOT the case”

Thinking back on that his eyes turned gold and he bared his teeth and snarled.

 _It was all HER doing she tore us apart for 28 years, SHE lied to ME about Belle’s death and now goes and blackmails me into helping her get snow white’s heart and sealed it with a kiss I bet she even knew Belle was watching and that’s why she did it He_ thought.

Closing his eyes, he tried honing in on EQ’s magic but was unable to find her so he went for the next best thing Regina.

* * *

Teleporting right outside her office door, with a burst of magic, the dark one blew the door open Regina’s head flew up towards the door Henry’s head also turned.

“Grandpa what is it, is Grandma Belle and my uncle ok?” he asked worriedly.

“Why don’t you go see them I’m sure Belle would enjoy seeing you my boy as I need to speak with your ‘Mother’” said the dark one/Rumple.

Feeling the sudden tension in the room Henry thought it best to get out of doge as he knew what his grandpa was like when he was like this, hell he had heard what happened to his Aunt Zelena after his grandpa was free from her clutches he had KILLED the wicked witch so whatever his ‘mother’ did to upset his grandma Belle, Henry KNEW he did not want to stick around for it.

“Bye mum” he said far too quickly for Regina’s liking.

_Good luck you’re going to need it grandpa is pissed_

He hugged his grandfather good bye and left, he did not bother to ask WHERE his grandma might be because he already knew where she would be the library.

So once he knew Henry was safely out of ear shot the Dark one drop the pretence of Rumple and turned his eyes back to his former student, and stormed over placing both hand on the desk he leaned in and snarled.

“Where is SHE Regina?”

“Who Gold?” asked Regina.

“Don’t play coy with me dearie your EVIL little self WHERE is SHE!” He spat    

“I don’t……” she chocked off her words as the dark one wrapped a hand around her neck.

“DON’T LIE” he hissed in her ear.

Regina suddenly screamed as the dark one RIPPED her heart out

“You know I could do to you what you did to MY WIFE I could commanded you to leave Storybrooke and leave Henry behind or I could crush your heart instead and who knows I may get to kill two birds with one stone I get rid of you I also get rid of EQ”

Regina’s eyes widened in fear.

“So, I ask again Dearie where is she”

Slowly the dark one began squeeze the heart he held in his hand  

 “F…fine…. she…she in…...the …...lab…...at…. My ...house...” she wheezed out.

The dark one gave her an impish smile and giggled light-heartedly.

“Thank you, dearie, however I think I’ll keep a hold of this for now” said Rumple tucking Regina’s heart into the pocket on the inside of his jacket

“Now you can go back to manipulating everyone for your own agenda”

Yet his golden eyes hardened.

“However my darling Belle is off limits”

Regina grimaced as she rubbed her chest where her heart once was.

“You know everything that has happened can be laid at YOUR feet Rumpelstiltskin for you are the one that turned me into the EQ in the first place.” Said Regina

“No Dearie you own hatred turned you into the EQ I just gave you the makeover and the power which I can take away just as easily if you EVER try and take Belle from me EVER again”

 “Don’t worry about your little MAID I’ve already had to deal with the hormonal bookworm today”

The dark one’s eyes narrowed.

“She tore into me before I could even get a word in and afterwards she blew me though the library doors before putting her foot to my throat and threating me that if WE ever come demanding Her help for ANYTHING to remember she’s carrying your child and which means she now has the power to lay waste to this town and the only one who will be saved from her wrath is Henry.” Said Regina.

Relaying to the dark one of her encounter with Belle.

The dark one smiled gleefully and let out a shrill laugh and clapped his hands.

“That’s my feisty little darling” he said proudly   

He gave her a mocking bow before disappearing

* * *

********The Mills manor********

He stood just outside the manor and already he could feel the magical barrier that hid Regina from any other magical force.

The dark one snarled.

 _Can’t hide from me dearie_ he thought.

Taking out his dagger he plunged it into the force field and sliced it open unknown to the dark one thou the break in the force field alerted EQ she smiled before disappearing in a puff of light purple smoke.

Just as the dark one reached for the door knob it opened from the inside. There on the other side was EQ seeing her former teacher she smiled brightly.

“Come on in I’ve been waiting for you” she told him.

As soon as EQ turned her back on him, the dark one/Rumple grit his teeth in anger yet he entered anyway, slowly closing the door, until h heard it click.

“Come on the potion for Snow is almost finished” said EQ.

Suddenly EQ couldn’t move.

“Not so fast dearie there had been a change in plans”

With a twist of his wrist EQ felt herself slammed into the door and held there he then gripped her wrists it was then EQ felt the cold grip of steel around her wrist.

“What, what did you just do?” she screeched

“Magical manacles dearie now you can never use your magic only MY magic can unlock them”

EQ smiled.

“Uh, uh not even the magic my magic I gave you could un lock them because although I gave you that magic over the years it adapted to you so it won’t work”

“I thought we were in this together Rumpelstiltskin you said you would help me” EQ shrieked

"No just like the savior you black mailed me and told me if I don’t help you, you would harm Belle and Gideon and I bet you plan that kiss because someone might tell Belle or that she may have seen it for herself and I would lose her forever I will not allow you to separate us again as you did 28 years ago.” The Dark one/Rumple snarled

The in a puff of magenta smoke they Disappeared.

* * *

They appeared underneath Storybrooke hospital.

“Recognize this place dearie it is where your other self, held my WIFE for 28 years now you get to experience all that she had to feel for those long dark years locked up here”

Smiling gleefully.

Opening the door to the cell he pushed EQ inside and locked her in before lifting the little peep hole and waving to the now enraged queen before disappearing once again   

* * *

******Charming loft******

  Rumple appeared just outside the door to the charming’s home lifted his hand and knocked minutes later it was opened by David Nolan, who’s eyes immediately narrowed.

“You’re not welcome here dark one”

“I’ll be gone from here as soon as I have a word with your wife, Charming” said the dark one/ Rumple.

David tried closing the door on the Dark one but he was unsuccessful as the dark one just teleported into the living room and found his target, rocking 1 year old  Prince Neal to sleep with her was her daughter Emma. Seeing the dark one, Emma shot up and stood between her mother brother and the dark one.

Just then the dark one heard David pulling out his sword.

“Sheath your sword Charming as it will do you no good you couldn’t beat me the last time what makes you think you can this time” said the dark one/ Rumple.

He heard the sword being Sheath and smiled.

“Good, now Miss Swan be a good little Princess and take your brother into another room while I speak with your mother”

Emma quickly glanced over her shoulder at her mother before looking back at the dark one.

“Go on Emma its ok honey” David said softly.

She turned and cradled her baby brother in his arms then made her way out of the room and upstairs    

"Uh I see you have your mouth back good for you well maybe know you know not to Piss off my wife with demanding so much of her, after all you go to her for everything your daughter can’t handle when it is in fact YOUR DAUGHTERS  job as the saviour to save this town no mine nor is it my wife’s and you go to her whenever you need a baby sister for the little prince and because my wife is so kindhearted even for her own good she says yes and you have taken advantage of her offer to help to the point that you expect her to be at your beck and call, each time you want time away from your baby but I’m here to tell you that stops NOW next time I hear you ask my wife to baby sit for you I will come here and I will TAKE your son from you to remind you that Rumpelstiltskin TAKES children are we clear your majesty?” He asked.

“So, you’re not here to take my heart for EQ?” asked Snow.

Rumple grit his teeth

 _Of course, all the Charming’s were thinking of is themselves_. Rumple thought angerly

The dark one snarled.

“Answer the question dearie”

“Ye…yes we are clear I will no longer ask Belle to babysit Neal”

“Wonderful now I will leave you to your evening tootle pip”

So, with a flurry of his hand and a show of the dark pose the dark one disappeared in a puff of Magenta smoke .    

RCS (Read Comment and Sub if you want more)

* * *

Finished it on 15/7/17


	2. Everything i do i do it for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the dark one/ Rumple goes to see Belle after dealing with Regina and the charmings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was once a series but have desided to turn it into a chapter story instead so it is still the same story

Started it on 15/7/17

 **Title** **:** Everything I do I do it for you

 **Author** **:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings** **:** Dark one/Rumple and Belle,

 **Genre** **:** angst /hurt and comfort 

 **Warnings** **:** swearing

 **Rating** **:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own once upon a time

 **Intro** **:** the dark one **/** Rumple turns up at his wife’s apartment later that night and ask to talk after a while he shows her that he holds no love for EQ

* * *

 It was Night and quite late by the time Rumple appeared WITHIN his wife’s bedroom at her apartment over the library, he looked around with in the dimly lit room. He closed his eyes when he felt a jolt of pain.

 _She should not be living like this she should be home with her feet up reading to Gideon as I make dinner_ thought Rumple sadly.

However, he heard voices and recognized both as his wife and their grandson

“Grandma Belle do you really believe grandpa to be dead?” asked Henry.

“I do sweetie truly the man walks this town the man I’m still legally married to it may look like your grandpa but it’s not him his grief over the loss of your father and whatever your witch of an Aunt did to him in his year of captivity killed him leaving only the dark one so you see dear in my mind your grandpa Rumple IS dead”

Belle had to swallow the lump that formed in her throat as tears brimmed in her eyes, seeing this Henry got off his chair and made his way over to Belle and hugged her semi tight mindful of his unborn uncle just then he pulled back when he felt a kick.

“Grandma Belle what did you name my uncle I never got to ask you before you left the diner” said Henry.

Belle smiled though her un-hashed tears.

“I named him Gideon, Gideon Bael Gold”

“Bael that’s the first four letters of my father’s true name” said Henry.

His voice held wonder, but Belle saw his eyes shine with tears.

“Well I think my uncle Gideon just kicked me.”

“I think he just wants attention the only other attention beside from myself that he has gotten is from the dark one”

Henry smiled and rest his forehead on his grandmother’s stomach.

“I Promise uncle Gideon I’ll always be here for you I’ll look out for you and protect you just like my father would have done if he was still here”

Belle finally let the tears fall.

Unknow to them the dark one had overheard and closed his eyes as a tear slipped out from his eye         

“Now grandma please don’t give up I know you believe grandpa to be dead but I don’t think he is, he’s just lost in the darkness like before and like before he NEEDS your light to bring him home again please don’t give up have faith and believe in your love for him and his love for you” Henry pleaded.

Belle smiled bit her lip and closed her eyes.

Opening them again she ran her hand though his black hair then looked at the clock to see it was 8:00.

“Goodness Henry its late you should have been home hours ago” said Belle.

“I’ll go but please grandma please think about what I said?” he asked her.

“I will” she said

Walking him out the door and down the stairs then out the front of the library.

“Text me when you get home ok?” asked Belle      

Henry chuckled.

“Spoken like a worried grandmother”

Belle raised an eyebrow

“I know you don’t like to be called grandma even though I call you that all the time but that IS what you are ever since you married grandpa” said Henry.

“it’s just I’m a bit too young to be a grandma dear” said Belle.

“YOU’RE WAY too young for grandpa but that hasn’t stopped you has it” he countered.

Belle laughed.

“Cheeky Imp”

“Runs in the Family” said Henry

Belle giggled and shook her head.

“Run along now sweetie”

He hugged her and kissed her cheek

He kissed his uncle and walked out the door.

Belle locked up and pulled down the blinds before making her way through the Library and up the stairs and into her apartment, she closed the door and lent back against the door and sighed.

She let the tears fall as she made her way to the bathroom walking in she made her way over to the shower and turned on the taps once the temp was right she stepped inside, lifted her head back and let the tears fall.

* * *

 

******An hour later*****

She emerged from the bathroom and heads towards the bedroom only to stop in the doorway when she saw the dark one emerging from the shadows. She covered herself the best she could. Seconds later Amber smoke covered her and when it cleared she was dressed in her robe.

She smiled and placed a hand on her stomach.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” she whispered.

She checks her mobile after she saw it flashing and smiled at Henry’s text.

**_ Grandma I’m home safe and sound so you can stop worrying now _ **

**_ Love Henry _ **

**_ P.S. tell uncle Gideon I love him. _ **

She smiled again.

Before looking up at the dark one again 

“What the HELL are you doing here I don’t have the energy to fight with you tonight”

“Then just listen please?” he asked.

“Fine I’ll do it but only for Henry”

He held out his hand the Shield came up for the third time that day.

He sighed.

“Fine if you feel safer with the shield up then go ahead but please hear me out Belle Please” he asked her 

Belle sighed and walked over to her bed and sat down.

“Belle, may I?” he asked.

Belle sighed.

“Whatever”

Taking that as a yes, he sat down next to her.

“Belle I know things have been hard on you dealing with this pregnancy by the way you look beautiful your glowing love” he told her.

If the comment had come from Rumple her husband Belle would have smiled and blushed but coming from the dark one, it just made her uncomfortable and irritated as she knew he was just sweet talking her to soften her up.  

“Also, with the anniversary of Bae’s death”

Belle saw him swallow and blink back tears she also saw his hands shake and his knuckles turn white as he balled them into fists in that moment she had thought it was her beloved being affected by the resent anniversary of Bae’s death    

 “Not only that but the demand the heroes have put on you I saw the tear fall as you left the Diner you had believed them to be your friends that they cared for you but now you know they were only using you but I want you to know I have put a stop to all of that”

Belle eyes widened then narrowed.

“What did you do dark one?”

 She saw him remove a HEART from his jacket”

Dark one who’s heart did you take?” she asked angrily     

“Someone who wither she has a heart or not is still heartless all the same”

“WHO dark one?” Belle asked again.

“Regina’s dear”

Belle felt strange because she didn’t feel anything not sadness not anger nothing looking at Regina’s heart that the dark one held in his hand, yet Belle’s only thought was for Henry”

“I also told her that I could command her to leave Storybrooke without Henry or I could crush it and get rid of her AND EQ.”

“Dark one you have to give it back to her.”

“What! but Belle after what she did to US she separated us for 28 YEARS Not only that, but she TOOK your heart for her own agada I know it wasn’t you that day at the well, when you said what you said about Scarlet”

Belle closed her eyes and turned away that was the only part of her life that she wished she could have done differently.

“Hey,” he said softly.

God, he wished he could take her in his arms, but he knew with the shield up he would just burn his hands as he did last time.

“Look at me please Belle” he pleaded

She turned her head and opened her eyes the blue orbs were shining with tears as the pain of that time so early in their marriage still hurt her 

“It’s ok you were trying to move on you never thought you would see me again, but it did hurt seeing you and Will Scarlett together” he told her comfortingly   

She gave him a small smile.

“You have to give it back and the only reason I want you to, is because of Henry, do you know what it would do to him dark one if he ever learns the truth that the image of his grandfather STOLE his ‘Mother’s’ heart so please just give it back” Belle said softly 

The dark one/Rumple sighed and waved his free hand over Regina’s heart and it disappeared.

“I also warned Snow that IF she EVER asks you to babysit again that I will TAKE the little Prince from her”

Suddenly Belle felt a bit of relief and happiness that he had gone and put the ultimatum to Snow and Charming.

“Now for the last part the best part a little bit of proof to show you I have NO love for EQ but first you’ll need to get dressed dearie”

Belle blushed suddenly remembering that the only thing she was wearing under the robe was a towel

“Do you mind leaving while I do?” asked Belle

“Shy, are you dear, why it’s nothing I haven’t seen before” he said slyly

Winking at her.

“DARK ONE LEAVE NOW” Gideon’s voice boomed from Belle’s mouth.

He sighs and disappeared.

She smiled and rest her hand on her stomach.

“Thank you, sweetie now let’s, get dressed.”

She removed her robe and towel dried herself then put her undergarments on before throwing on a pair of black leggings and a grey oversized jumper before slipping her feet into a pair of black flats. She then stepped out of her room to find the dark on leaning back on the wall opposite her.

He held out his hand again, seeing the shield go up he grit his teeth in anger then took a deep breath.

Belle watched the play of emotions across the image of her husband’s face and smiled.

 _Gideon is pissing him off_ she thought with a chuckle   

So as calmly as he could However he was anything BUT calm at this very moment he spoke to the unborn boy.

“Gideon, I need to hold your mother’s hand to be able to take her to where we need to go” he explained.

Seconds later the shield came down.

“Thank you” said the dark one/ Rumple.

Belle placed her hand into his and a shiver ran down her spine it did not go unnoticed by the dark one who also felt that same shiver the last time they touched was 3 weeks ago when they were in the underworld and she kissed him to distract him from throwing Gaston into the river of lost souls.

In a swirl of magenta smoke, they were gone.

* * *

 

They appeared underneath Storybrooke hospital.

Seeing where they were Belle became fearful and tried to turn and run however he pulled her backwards into his arms and held her close one arm across her chest the other across her waist. She fought him and was shocked to learn that not even Gideon could do anything.

“Please let me go I don’t wanna go back in there please” she sobbed.

“Shh Belle easy love I did not bring you here to put you back I would NEVER be parted from you ever again” he whispered softly in her ear before kissing her left temple.

After she calmed down she still felt fearful this time because Gideon did not put the shield up when she needed him to, placing a hand on her back he walks her down the hall and stops her in front of a door he then lifted the peep hole door.

“This is proof that I DO NOT love EQ go on take, a look” he told her.

 She gave him a weary look before doing as he asked”

Stepping up she stood on her tip toes and looked through the window, her eyes widened inside the room WAS the EQ her mouth dropped open as she fell back onto her heels and turned to the dark one not convinced sure she was shocked but to Belle it was just like the time when HE had LOCKED her up in the dungeon for kissing Rumple     

“So, you locked her up, so what it does not prove anything, you locked me up for loving Rumple for KISSING Rumple, so she kisses you and you lock her up doesn’t prove that you DON’T LOVE HER” Belle challenged 

He grits his teeth.

“Look again Dearie”

She did, yet this time EQ saw her and came rushing at the door screaming.

 “You bitch he did this to me because of you!”

Belle in surprise stumbled back she would have fallen if not for the dark one catching her, once she had her balance he reluctantly let her go.

“Did you see it?” he asked.

“Yes, on her wrist she was wearing steel cuffs what are they?”   

“They are called Magical manacles when a magical person wears them they are unable to use their magic unless the person who placed them on said person removes them so in other words only I can remove them and I’m in no mood to remove them from her. So, dearie IF I loved her as you clam I do, Do you think I would bound her magic and lock her up no I would have gone along with her plans for snow white’s heart but I didn’t, do you think after what she did to YOU to US that I would want anything to do with her no she can rot in there for the rest of her life I’m making her feel what she made you feel for 28 years I’m sure you remember otherwise you would not have been so fearful when we have arrived.”

“Whatever just get me out of this hell dark one” she said Irritably.

Taking Belles hand again the pair disappeared.

* * *

Only to re-appear in her bedroom seconds later Belle pulled her hand out of his grip and turned to the closet to grab her night gown, seeing how tense she was, the dark one/ Rumple sighed.

“You still do not believe me”

“How can I, you lie so easily dark one it was you who destroyed my husband and made him lose our son   You locked ME up in your dungeon twice so how can I trust that what you say about not loving EQ is the truth.

“Belle EVERYTHING, I have done today I’ve done for you to prove that I’m here alive I’m not dead, what more can I do” he asked desperately  

“Give me back my husband and go be a parasite to some other soul, the only thing I thank you for is giving Rumple a longer life span because without you Rumple would have been dead centuries before I was ever born and I never would have found my true love so I thank you and it is the ONLY thing I will ever thank you for”   

So, you’re going to disappoint our grandson, are you?” he asked

Belle SLAPPED the dark one across the face.

“I would NEVER disappoint Henry EVER”

“He believes his grandpa is alive and only needs you to help him come home again”

 “How long were you here for dark one” she asked suspiciously

“Long enough to hear everything but tell me this dearie what type of husband do you want do you want someone who can protect you as well as love you or do you want a cowered who always runs from everything I can be that hero you always see but if you choose my other weaker side then you would be running all your life”

Belles eyes narrowed.

“Your weaker side as you call him is the man behind YOU, you beast it is HE I fell in love with and if you and henry are right and MY rumple is still alive then I WLL get him back for HE and I share the strongest magic of all true love, and my love will be his light”

The dark one smiled evilly.

Seeing this Belle stepped back, and the shield went up.

“this was all a lie you did this, so I would trust you love you and that way when Gideon is born you could take him.”

 “Are you sure it was ME dearie”

Then with a snap of his fingers he was gone.

Gideon brought the shield down and Belle stripped off her clothes and put the night gown on before crawling into bed she took the wedding photo from her bedside table and looked at Rumple’s face.

“Oh, I miss you SO MUCH” she whispered.

Clutching the photo to her chest Belle curled into a ball as best as she could because of how big she was now she pressed play on the recording of the tape her rumple gave her in her early stages of pregnancy and cried herself to sleep to the sound of her loving husbands soothing voice.

RCS (Read Comment and Sub if you want more)

* * *

Finished it on 19th /7/17


	3. Please Forgive me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle finds herself in a dream world one that holds her secret desire

Started it on 20th /7/17

 **Title:** please forgive me

 **Author:** shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Belle/Rumple 

 **Genre:** Romance/ Spiritual

 **Warnings:** Swearing

 **Rating:** Teen and Up

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own once upon a time

 **Intro:** Belle dreams and wakes in a world and a place that holds all her happiness she is then greeted by 2 special someone’s

* * *

 

*****Belle’s dream world*****

Belle opened her eyes and looked around then down at herself to see she is dressed in her old blue maids dress the only difference was it was a larger size to accommodate her growing belly. She smiled and placed her hand over her mouth as tears of joy began building in her eyes. She was standing IN the dining hall of THE DARK CASTLE. Belle turned around looking at everything. In the corner by the window she saw the wheel.

She bit her bottom lip and on shaky legs made her way over to the Wheel and sat down on the stool she reached out with shaky hands and ran them over the wheel.

“Rumple” she sobbed.

Covering her face with her hands her whole body shook from her sobs, she froze when she heard the door to the dining hall open and heard footsteps enter.

“Welcome home Mama”   

Belle slowly lowered her hands and slowly stood up then turned around her eyes widened as fresh tears slid down her face.

“B... B... Bae” she asked though tears.

The young man just smiled and nodded.

Belle waddled over as fast as she could and when she was arm’s length away she wrapped them around his neck and burst into tears.

“Oh, honey I miss you SO MUCH.” She sobbed into her neck.

Bae held her tight.

“I know”

He then gently pulled her back and whipped her eyes.

“So, this is my little brother?” he asked

Kneeling and placing a hand on her stomach.

“Yes, this is Gideon”

“I know and thank you I’m honored you’d give him my name as his middle name and I promise mama….”

Belle cut him off.

“That is the 2nd time you called me mama” she said with a smile.

“Well you are my mama you’ve been my mama for 2 years.”

Belle just gave him a strange look.

“I watched the whole wedding it was beautiful I’ve never known a woman to love my papa as much as you have yes I know things have been ruff for you but mama it’s all because of the dark one it was the dark essence STILL inside him that made him become the dark one again it wasn’t papa” said Bae.

“Yes, during that time, he was himself and not the dark one it was the happiest I have ever been”

“Mama when he lied about the dagger he was doing it to protect You he didn’t want you to have the real one as he did not want the darkness to taint you that is why he gave you the fake one instead when you banished him you did it because all you could see was the beast it wasn’t Papa it was the dark one you know that right?” Bae asked her.

 “Now getting back to more happy times” said Bae

Steering them both away from the dark memories

“I promise I’ll watch over him forever.” Said Bae.

Placing a loving kiss on her stomach.

Belle smiled.

“That’s what Henry said”

“Thank you, Mama, for looking out for my boy I’m glad he has you and Papa as I don’t like nor trust Hook with my boy I’m disappointed in Emma and how far she has fallen from the woman I fell in love with and her Parents and Regina the whole lot of them on how they have treated my father and You”

“How do you know all this?” asked Belle

“I can hear you and since my death I’ve been watching over all of you just like I told Papa I would before I died, and speaking of papa”

Bae turns to the dining hall door Belle looked behind him and her mouth dropped open.

“Ru…Rum…Rumple” Belle whispered.

Rumple just smiled and nodded before walking in his cane making a light thud noise.

Belle knew by that smile and the LIGHT and LOVE shining in his beautiful brown eyes that THIS man standing in the door way WAS HER Rumple her husband.

“Rumple” she sobbed.

Holding out her arms and waddling over too him when she was in reach he wrapped her up in his arms.

Bae lent back against the wall and watch as his parents were reunited here in his mama’s dream world

“Oh sweetheart” he said softly

As he held part of his family in his arms.

“Whoa oh oh” Belle suddenly cried out.

Rumple pulled back suddenly alarmed   

Sweetheart what’s wrong” Rumple asked Worriedly

 “Your son’s kicking up a storm”

“He probably knows papa’s home” said Bae

“No, I believe he recognizes Rumple’s voice as I play the tape you asked charming to give me every night”

Kneeling in front of his wife Rumple placed both hands on her stomach and indeed Gideon WAS kicking up a storm.

“I love you my boy so much thank you for looking after your mama for me”

It was at that moment that something clicked in Belle’s mind.

“Rumple if you’re here then that means the dark one…... she trailed off.

“No, he can’t Mama not while I’m here as a being of goodness and light, the darkness cannot enter there is too much light and true love here for him to be able to get a hold of papa your dream world is where papa can be the man behind the beast the man beneath the darkness and power the MAN you found when you lived here he can be the man that I remember the loving papa” said Bae.

“Thank you, my boy,”

Bae smiled.

“I believe you have a few things to talk to mama about so I’ll leave you to it” said Bae

Before walking out the door hearing the door close Rumple stood up.

“Care to dance Mrs. Gold.” He asked her.

Belle smiled and nodded

“I will, but how is your ankle.”

“It will be fine sweetheart I’ll let you know if I need to rest it” he said

Setting his cane down on the table

Rumple snapped his fingers and music began playing it was a sweet sad song

Rumple took her in his arms and danced across the dining hall floor.

“Belle sweetheart your troubled by something what is it?” asked Rumple.

“The dark one he locked EQ up in the asylum under the hospital when he took me there I thought he was going to lock me up like EQ so I tried to run but he held me in his arms and I got scared because Gideon did not put his shield up as he has done countless times I’m scared for him Rumple the dark one wants our baby for his power” said Belle as tears filled her eyes  

“Belle I Believe Gideon did not put the shield up because it was not the darkness that held you it was ME but when you both were talking about EQ while at the asylum that was the dark one as I never call you dearie and HE will NEVER get our baby” said Rumple

“There were times today when he and I were arguing that I had trouble telling who was who at times he sounded so much like you, I mean he took Regina’s heart and threatened the Charming’s all because they had wronged me”

“That was also me Sweetheart”

Belle gave her husband a look.

“I could see and hear everything I just didn’t have control for much of it. YOUR pain gave me strength it was ME who went after Regina and the Charming’s as well as EQ it was your tear your pain that allowed me to break free and get control over my body” said Rumple

“Was it you who came to me tonight?” asked Belle.

“Yes and no” said Rumple

“What do you mean?”

“Yes, I came to your place and saw how you were living and it broke my heart you should have been home with your feet up reading Gideon your favorite book while I make us Dinner”

Belle smiled.

“I overheard You and Henry talking, it was also me that was there when you entered.”

“IF it was you how come Gideon put up the shield?” asked Belle

“The darkness was too close to the surface he could have taken over at any time and I believe Gideon knew that, it was also me with you when we were talking about what happened at the well when Regina had your heart. However, like I said before it was the dark one in control when you were both in the Asylum standing outside EQ cell talking about her he was also the one to bring you home and it was HE who made that snide comment when you asked him to leave so you could change and that’s why Gideon went off at him”

“Was it You or the dark one he was Pissing off with the shield going up all the time, because I could see it on your face?” asked belle.

It was Me but I’m so proud of him for protecting you”

She smiled then it slipped

“Rumple about will and I and what I said at the well I’m so sorry Please forgive me if I could go back and redo that I never….”

Rumple cut her off.

“No sweetheart Please forgive me for everything Belle everything you have gone though IS because of the darkness in me I’m weak sweetheart a coward I never been anything else even before the dark one I was a coward if only I was strong none of this heartbreak and pain between us would have happened”

“What are you talking about Rumple”

“Our first Kiss here in this room right at that wheel if I was strong enough back then to not allow the darkness to take me over it could have worked I would have been rid of him for good but I wasn’t and he has coursed you so much pain,”

“Rumple were YOU in control when EQ kissed You?” asked Belle.

“No, it was the dark one but I still taste her in my mouth and it makes me sick”

“So, he lied passing himself off as you when he said he was trapped that she used squid ink on him and said he couldn’t move” said Belle

“Yes” said Rumple.

“Rumple” 

Belle stopped the dance smiled and cupped his face.

“I love you Rumpelstiltskin I always have”

She brought their lips together in a slow sweet kiss that made them both sigh Rumple suddenly felt the tip of Belle’s tongue lick the seam of his lips, Rumple open for her and felt her tongue enter he smiled as best he could when he realized WHAT Belle was doing she wasn’t just kissing him she was erasing the kiss that EQ forced on him.

When they pulled back they were smiling.

“Better?” she asked.

“Much thank you”

Afterwards they resumed their dance.

 “But sweetheart look what I’m doing to you instead of enjoying your pregnancy of OUR first child your running from the darkness trying to keep our baby safe, and in turn he keeps you safe he sure knows how to work that shield, I can’t even be there to help you and enjoy being a father to him because of this darkness because Gideon puts up the shield when he knows the darkness is too close, Belle sweetheart please forgive me.?” He asked.

“For what Rumple” she asked

For allowing the darkness to consume me I didn’t fight hard enough” 

“Honey you were grieving you just lost Bae and maybe even traumatized by whatever the bitch did to you”

“She used the dagger on me sweetheart I felt I was unfaithful to you”

Belle eyes widened and tears fell when she put together what Zelena did to him”

“Oh Rumple” Belle says softly

Hugging him.

“that’s why Bae is wrong Belle I gave you the fake dagger because after what SHE did I could not handle anyone not even you sweetheart having control of the dagger and of me, I’m so sorry I lied”  

“Belle you’re the only woman I have ever loved,” said Rumple

“I know it was the power of the dagger when it comes to that Bitch and the dark one when it comes to EQ, it wasn’t you, YOU love me and our baby it was all the dark one’s fault in fact you are the noblest person I know” said Belle.

Rumple smiled  

“I heard everything remember, thank you for your faith in me darling”

 “I’ve always seen the good in you Rumple I only wish you could see it in yourself” Belle whispered  

“Belle I lost one family to my coward-ness I make you and Gideon a promise I will not lose you both to the darkness everything from this point on I do for the both of you but I need a little help but first let’s sit down have a cuppa tea” said Rumple.

So together they walked over to the table where Rumple sat at the head of table.

“I’ll go get the tea”

“You don’t have to sweetheart this is YOUR dream world you hold all the magic here.”

Belle turned smiled and raised an eyebrow and gave him a once over.

Rumple laughed.

“Go ahead I always knew you liked me in that outfit”

Belle smiled and closed her eyes in that moment Rumple felt the change in his outfit.

Opening her eyes, she smiled when she saw him sitting there dressed in the exact same outfit as he used to wear in the dark castle, while in front of her lay the old tea tray with the tea pot and cups including the chipped cup.

Belle put sugar in both cups then poured the tea, Rumple grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap.

“Rumple I’m too heavy for you now” said Belle.     

“I don’t care” said Rumple planting soft kisses across her shoulders.

“what do you need my help with?” asked Belle.

Closing her eyes and enjoying the feel of her husband’s lips on her skin for the first time in a long time

Taking a sip of her tea

“I want to be RID of the darkness forever”

“How can I help Rumple”

“In your condition, it’s going to be near impossible plus Gideon won’t allow it” said Rumple

Picking up his own cup and taking a sip, they continued discussing the idea while enjoying their tea and each other’s company 

“You want me to get close to the dark one”

“Yes, I need you to get the dagger as back up and I need Gideon to destroy it but that’s going to be dangerous and tricky”

“Rumple where is the dagger now?” asked Belle.

“I hid it in a box in the shop under powerful spells before giving you the fake but now I keep it on me at all time I just don’t have it on me now in the dream world but my 1st Idea is no better,”

“What?”

“True loves Kiss”

“What I don’t love the dark one I despise that parasite for what he has done to YOU and this family”

“you may not love or like but Lacey does”

Belle raised an eyebrow.

“She loved the darkness not the good side of me and I could feel it in the dark one he likes her to” said Rumple

“So, what, you think Lacey and the dark one, have true love”

Rumple shrugged

“I never allowed it to happen although she was all over me even saying that I cared about the wrong people yet all I really wanted is you back that is the only reason I kept her close”  

Belle chewed the inside of her cheek.

“it seems even I have a dark side to myself”

“I know I’m asking a lot of you sweetheart and like I said before in your condition……”

“My pregnancy may even help keep the hero’s at bay as I you know I told Regina I was carrying the dark one’s child but each time the darkness comes even close to me you’ve seen it Gideon will not let the dark one near me, so if I do this Gideon can’t use his shield, HE wants our baby Rumple for his power what if he does something to me and rips Gideon from me or use something a potion maybe to transfers Gideon’s power to himself I can’t defend myself if I can’t use Gideon’s magic and Gideon can’t defend me if he can’t use the shield.” Said Belle.

“Let me talk to our boy Belle I know he can talk though you,” said Rumple

Belle nodded.

Getting up off her husband’s lap Belle turned around and with Rumple’s help hopped up on the table

She closed her eyes and when she opened them they were amber.

“Hello, my boy” Rumple said softly.

“Papa” the small voice answered.

“Yes, it’s me son and I need you to do something very important”  

“What papa”

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath

“Mama needs to spend time with the dark one so I need you not to put up the shield ok but you CAN put the shield around yourself just not mama ok?” he asked softly.

He saw the eyes go dark

“NO” Gideon yelled.

Suddenly the tea tray began rattling as did the windows.

Bae rushed in when he feels the floor underneath him shake.

“Papa what is it what’s wrong?” he asked franticly.

Then he spotted the angry look and different shades of Belle’s eyes.

“What’s wrong with Mama’s eyes why are they amber?” asked Bae.

Without taking his eyes of Belle/Gideon, Rumple answered his son

“they are not your mothers they’re your brother’s he has control of your mother’s body for the moment and his magic is just slightly out of hand now which is why everything is shaking” said Rumple.

“Whoa wait a minute are you saying my brother has MAGIC and is using magic from the WOMB?” asked Bae 

“Yes, Bae he does and is now please let me try and calm him down and let me finish the conversion with your mama” Rumple pleaded

Bae took one look at Belle and thought.

 _heaven help anyone who pisses of my little brother_   

when Rumple heard his son leave he turned back to his youngest.

Rumple sighed.

“Giddy Please forgive me, but Papa needs Mama’s help this is the only way to save Papa and after this there will be no darkness ever again, but if mama doesn’t do this I won’t get to be around you I won’t get to see you or rise you papa will have to go away forever” said Rumple.

Thinking of having to leave his family again to keep them safe from the dark one broke his heart but he would do it to save his boy and his wife. Seeing his papa sad Gideon/Belle lift a hand and whipped the unknown tears.

“Don’t cry Papa” he said softly.

 “Giddy the darkness is a part of Papa and it has done bad things for a very long time and I need mama’s help to free me from the darkness so I will still be there to look after mama I promise” said Rumple.

Cupping his son/wife’s cheek with his left hand.

“Ok Papa I won’t use the shield on mama”

 “Thank you, my sweet boy, now back down you go my little hero” said Rumple   

 Running his finger tips from her forehead to her to tip of her nose, Belle eyes closed when he did so and when she opened them again they were back to the beautiful shade of Blue

“Rumple will you show me how to spin so I can forget where I will be when I wake up”

“of course, sweetheart” he said with a smile.

So, helping her off the table he stood and slowly made his way around the table grabbed his cane and made his way over to the Wheel and sat down before patting his lap.

Belle gave him a smile yet rolled her eyes.

“You know I way a ton now don’t you” she joked

Rumple just smiled 

“I don’t care”

She made her way over and sat on his lap so for the next few hours Rumple showed her how to spin straw into gold.

“Look Rumple I did it” she said happily

Seeing the straw turning into gold.

“I knew you could do it” he whispered.

Kissing her shoulder.

“Someday I hope to teach Gideon this” he said softly

“You will” she whispered   

“Say did you ever teach Bae how to spin” she asked

“Tried but he didn’t take to it all that well”

 After the straw was turned into gold Rumple noticed Belle becoming tired.

“Come darling you need rest”

Helping her up he grabbed his cane and helped her out of the room.

Belle needs to rest he told his son.

“Ok do you need help getting up the stairs?” asked Bae.

“That would be wonderful thank you darling” said Belle 

Bae went on Belles other side and helped them both upstairs.

* * *

Once upstairs Bae let Belle go.

“Rest up Mama and thanks for making me a big brother I only wish I could enjoy that role more and be able to teach him everything a big brother should not to mention the role of Papa the way I never got to be” with tears in his eyes

Belle smiled and kissed his cheek.

“We do to honey”

With that Bae let them be.

Rumple walked Belle down the hall only to stop in front of the door she remembers passing dozens of times but never entered, it was Rumple bedroom here in the dark castle.

Stepping forward he opened the door.

“Ladies first”

She smiled and entered Rumple followed

They helped each other undress and get into their night clothing before laying under the silk sheets and cover.  They lay wrapped up in each other’s arms with Rumple gently rubbing her swollen stomach his way of apologizing to his boy about what he asked him to do

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Belle broke it.

“Rumple after we get rid of the dark one could we please get away from the hell that is Storybrooke I don’t want to leave Henry or take you away from Bae but I just can’t stand it there”

I know you dream of us living here and rising Gideon”

“Yes, and if we return here nobody can bother us we can live in peace without the hero’s knocking on our door 24/7 I also have been wondering what our life would have been like if I was never captured by EQ and locked up as I was returning to you Rumple when she caught me and what if the curse was never invoked although you need it to, to find Bae”

“I do to sweetheart”

“We could even give Henry something so that he could travel between here and Storybrooke”

Rumple just smiles.

“One thing at a time darling now rest” He told her

“No if I do when I wake again I’ll be back living in hell, no friends the dark one in your body and only Henry and Giddy for comfort here I have the place I’m most happy in Giddy’s safe and I have you” she whispered.

“You’ll always have me forever now please sweetheart rest for Gideon’s sake please” he pleaded while kissing the top of her head.

He closed his eyes and let tears fall when he felt Belles tears landing on his chest after she rest her head down.

* * *

 RCS (Read Comment and Sub if you want more)  

Finished it on 23/7/17


	4. His lovely dark Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle with a heavy heart becomes her dark self Lacey to save her husband

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this is my first time writing Lacey she may be a bit diffrent then what you would normally see. As its Belle PLAYING Lacey and Belle IS still 4months Pregant so i had to facter in that this is also a LONG chapter so i'm sorry for readers who don't like long chapter this chapter was a bloody pain to write and a bit crappy and maybe heard to follow so forgive me next part will be better because i have figure out how i want to write Lacey
> 
> Also I'll be switching between names of lacey and Belle. she be Lacey for the main part but only Belle in her inner thoughts and to Henry  
> Hope its not going to be too confusing  
> a shout to Likes_My_Red_Cape for the title hope you enjoy this part

Started it on 26/7/17

 **Title:** His lovely dark Lady

 **Author:** shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Belle/Lacey and dark one

 **Genre:** Romance/ humour

 **Warnings:** dark Belle nudity

 **Rating:** mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Once upon a time

 **Intro:** Belle goes undercover as her cursed persona Lacey

* * *

******2 nd May 2016******

The next morning was bright and sunny a beautiful spring day Belle woke up her heart heavy she felt the cold sheet under her and not the comfortable warm body of her husband.

She cried silently when she realised she was back in Hell but knowing what she must do, she felt sick to her stomach so she pulled back her covers and ran to the bathroom and dry heaves into the toilet placing one hand on the back of the toilet and the other on her stomach.

“You don’t like this plan I know baby but Papa will be with us again soon”

Suddenly she felt cold all over and her legs felt shaky.

“ ** _Come on Belle remember who you are doing this for_** ” said her inner voice.

Sighing Belle suddenly felt stronger,

So, with her mind made up she made her way back to her bedroom to change, she looked though all her clothing

_How can I be Lacey if all I have is clothes that make me look like Belle?_

Then a thought came to her and she grabbed her Blue spring maternity dress it was a short one that showed off her legs she remembered how Rumple couldn’t keep her eyes off her legs when she was Lacey. So, putting on the dress she stood in front of the Mirror and looked at herself

She then placed her left hand on her stomach.

“Now remember Giddy no shield for mummy ok”

She felt an answering kick and smiled.

It was then she noticed her wedding ring and closed her eyes in pain to play the role of Lacey she knew she would have to remove her wedding ring but even as the dark one his own never came off not once. So walking to her dresser draw she grabbed a spare chain and slipped the ring on the chain and placed it about her neck tucking the ring under the neck line of her dress.

Grabbing her phone and seeing it was 8:00 and hoping Henry was on the bus and not already at school she sent him a quick text explaining everything and asking him not to tell anyone. She then grabbed her handbag keys and phone and left locking the door to her apartment she then made her way down the hall then down the stairs and into the library

* * *

Her mind was still reeling from her night in the dream world and her heart still ached for her lost family members but she KNEW she had to do this. She left Belle in the library once she stepped out she became Lacey.

She made her way to the pawn shop she knew he would be in he always opened early the dark one heard the bell jingle as the door opened and turned he was shocked to see Belle enter but something was off and he had seen that look in her eyes before after beating up on Keith it WASN’T Belle he was looking at but Lacey

Seeing his eyes widened.

Lacey smiled.

While sensually walking across the floor, meanwhile the dark one could NOT keep his eyes off her or her legs making her way around the counter he turned and watch her approach him she pressed her whole body to the length of his and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The dark one closed his eyes and his breath hitch atthe feel of all of her including his unborn child

He suddenly felt her lips on his

She slowly pulled away and he opened his eyes, his eyes were dark and empty the sign that the dark one was in FULL control but there was a spark of desire in his eyes

“Miss me” she asked flirtishly

He went to show her how much by giving her a kiss but she pulled back and wagged her finger at him.

"Uh, uh don’t want to much of a bad thing”

She then noticed his new look. 

“Short I like it” she told him

Lacey then leans back against the counter.

“So, someone’s been busy bee” she said.

Glancing down at her swollen stomach

The dark one smiled.

“My son,” he said with a proud smile.

“Although this is the first time he’s allowed me to be this close to him”

“Wow and I thought rebelling against and hating their parents wasn’t supposed to begin until mid-teens this one is starting WAY early”

The dark one sighed.

“I know” 

Wrapping her arms around his neck again she pulled herself against him and kissed him deeply until he was breathless pulling back she smiled and nips his earlobe before whispering in his ear

“See you around”

With that she slips out from between him and the counter but doesn’t get far as he pulls her back into his arms.

“You’re not going anywhere dearie” he whispered darkly in to her ear.

Lacey gulped and shivered as his warm breath hit her skin.

Lacey leans back into his embrace and whispered against his skin.

“Work now play later Mr. Gold”

He sighed resting his forehead on the nape of her neck and placed his arms around her placing his hands on her stomach.

“This is MY child that is in you so you need to go back to my place and rest up”

Looking down she saw that he was still wearing his wedding ring on his ring finger.

“Something tells me your WIFE would not like that”

“No, she is too pure for the darkness in me.

Lacey smiled.

Turning in his arms she linked her fingers behind his neck.

“Like I told you 2 years ago, you’ve been caring about the wrong people”

He smiled.

“Yeah, your right but now I have you with me again……no one in this town understands or wants anything to do with me including my wife, unless I have something for them or they need me for something, they don’t want the darkness around not even my wife, but you Lacey you allow me to be who I am I don’t have to hide the darkness when I’m with you, I love you for that Lacey”

Lacey just rolled her eyes 

“Getting over dramatic aren’t you Mr Gold”

“Well I have a flair for the dramatics Dearie”

She scoffed and smiled shaking her head.

“Well I better go then” she told him.

“Here” he told her taking out his car and house keys and handing them to her, then placed a hand on her stomach.

The dark one smiled when he felt Gideon move not knowing the poor bub was trying to move AWAY from the dark one’s touch.

“Come on I’ll walk you out” said the dark one.

He took her hand with his left and placed his right arm around her waist and walked her out and down the side walk and around the side of the shop where he had parked his Cadillac.  Walking her around the front of the car he gently pushed her up against the driver’s side door and slipped a piece of paper down her dress.

"What did you give me?" she asked.

"Directions to my house as you have never been there before" said the dark one.

Lacey smiled and placed her hands on his chest under her right palm she felt the handle of the dagger.

“What’s this?” asked Lacey.

 While reaching into his jacket pocket only for the dark one to stop her.

“Now, now dearie none of that,"

“Aww but I wanna see PLEASE” she pleaded.

Giving him the puppy pout and eyes

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and pulled out the dagger showing it to her     

She looked at it closely and read the name.

“Rumpelstiltskin”

She then looked up at the dark one.

“Who is Rumpelstiltskin, Gold?”

“Me I’m Rumpelstiltskin it’s my first name but as you can tell it is a mouthful so I use the name Mr gold instead”

Lacey smiled devilishly.

Took the dagger and ran her finger tips over each letter she looked out the corner of her eye and saw the dark one shiver

She smiled slyly

The dark one gasp as Lacey ran her TOUNGE up the dagger over the letters of his name”

The dark one groans low in his throat.

Lacey smiled

Before kissing the tip of his dagger and handing it back to him.

“Your right it is a mouthful well have a good morning Rumpelstiltskin”

She smiled sweetly at him.

Before getting into the car.

Lacey started the car and drove out leaving a dumfounded dark one behind.

She throws back her head and laughs.

 _Strike one we shared kisses and the darkness is still there_ she thought.

She suddenly thought she heard her husband’s voice in her head

**_ Come on sweetheart your using lust not love that won’t bring me back _ **

**_Maybe your wrong maybe they don’t have true lov_** **e** her own inner voice argued back

Belle sighed.

 _Great I’m arguing with the voice of my husband in my head so this is what it feels like to have a dark one in your head_ thought Belle

* * *

Finally, after driving for a period she arrives at the pink house, parking the car she gets out locks up and heads up the stairs and unlocked the door and stepped inside into the kitchen/ living room Belle closed her eyes remember everything, living in THIS house with her husband.

She shook her head and got back into her persona of Lacey.

She made her way around getting a feel of the house she has never been in, before heading upstairs

* * *

Where she explored all the room but stopped at one slowly opening the door she could tell by the size and the ensuite that THIS room was the master bedroom Rumpelstiltskin room.

Smiling she walked in to the room and feeling overly warm and suddenly so tired she stripped off her dress and under wear slipped her feet out of her flats and made her way over to the bed, turning down the bed so that the cover lay at the bottom she pulled back the top sheet and rearranged the pillows before laying down on her back and pulling the sheet up to her chest yet when she turns her head to the side she was assaulted by Rumple’s sent on the pillow and the tears fell.

* * *

At 12 the dark one proofed into the bedroom and smiled at the dark-haired woman sleeping in his bed, Lacey felt eyes on her, and her own fluttered open only to see Gold standing at the bottom of the bed staring.

She smiled and tried sitting up.

The dark one smiled and walked around to her side of the bed and sat down a few feet away, he grabbed her hand and placed a hand on her upper back and helped her to sit up however when he did the sheet fell and pool at her waist. leaving her upper torso bare he raised an eye brow at her lack of clothing

She smiled

“What my body’s too hot to wear clothing”

 “I know, it’s the pregnancy dearie”

“Now let’s get you dressed and go out to lunch”

“Well ok Rumpelstiltskin let’s go now?” said Lacey

Pulling back the top sheet and heading passed Gold

“Where are you going?” asked the dark one.

Watching as she slipped on the flats   

“I thought we were going to lunch

“You’re not leaving this house in your birthday suite my lovely dark lady”

She tuned slowly around and gave him a weary smile”

“What did you call me.”

He smiled.

“I called you my lovely dark lady because that is what you are Lacey”    

 “I could enjoy that title but I got nothing to wear everything is HER” Lacey complained

“Don’t you worry your dark little head off after lunch we’ll go shopping”

 Lacey grinned.

“whoa you must be loaded if your saying we can go on a shopping spree”

He smiled and chuckled.

“Well dearie there is something I never mentioned the first time we met”

“What’s that?” she asked

“I own this WHOLE town”

She grinned.

“Looks like I struck gold”

The dark one laughed

“Now my dear dark lady as delicious as you look in your birthday suit”

Giving her a once over with her eyes landing on her stomach

“Along with the beautiful bun in your oven you really NEED to get dressed”

  “Fine then” she said

She stood in front of him with her arms wide open

He smiled and re dressed her.

Once dressed they walked out of the bedroom, down the hall and down the stairs and out the door they made their way to his car where they got in and strapped in before Gold pulled out of the drive way and back into town   

* * *

After driving into town, they stopped outside Granny’s.

Gold cut the engine unbuckled himself got out making his way around the front and opened the passenger side door took Lacey’s hand and helped her out of the car and closed the door and locking it.

Placing his arm around her waist he walked her inside, the people turned when they heard the jingle, Lacey looked about.

“It’s been 2 years and this place has not changed”

“Nothing has changed nothing ever changes in this town” said Gold

“Come on let’s grab a table”

He walked her over to a booth at the end of diner and pulled out her chair.

“Why thank you Mr Gold” said Lacey  

He smiled and kissed her shoulder before helping her into her seat before taking his own across from her they were not in the booth for 5 minutes when Snow came over,

“Belle how are you going listen I want to apologise for everything”

After ignoring her for a while Lacey turned to Snow and gave her a confused look.

“I’m sorry ma’am do I know you?” asked Lacey

“Come on Belle it’s me Snow” said Snow

“I’m sorry the name doesn’t ring a bell” said Lacey.

The dark one gave a snort and pressed his lips together to TRY and stop the laughter he felt bubbling up inside him.

Lacey smirked and winked at him

“Oh, and Snow is it?” Lacey asked.

The woman nodded.

“My names Lacey NOT Belle now scurry back to wherever you came from and let me enjoy my lunch go on” said Lacey making a shooing motion with her hands.

After Snow left the pair giggled.

“Oh, my lovely dark lady that was priceless” the dark one said with laughter in his voice     

Lacey smiled and played with his hands, the dark one picked up one of her hands and kissed it, Lacey gave him a soft smile and caressed the side of his face.

“Rumpelstiltskin, I have only ever been here once and that was 2 years ago so would go grab us some menus please?” asked Lacey    

“As my lady wishes”

So, standing up he leaned across and kissed her forehead before walking off coming back a few seconds later with the menus he set them down and took his seat they were looking though the menu when Henry came over.

“Hey grandpa” said Henry taking a seat next to the dark one”

Lacey gave Gold a looked and raised her eyebrow.

“Grandpa?” she asked with a hint of surprise.

The dark one smiled.

“Lacey I’d like you to me mine and Belle’s grandson Henry he is the son of mine and Belle’s late son Bealfire or as some used to call him Neal”

Lacey smiled and stuck out her hand.

“Nice to meet you Henry”          

“Henry this is an old friend of mine Lacey”

“Nice to meet you to” said Henry

Shaking her hand.

“Should you not be in school my boy?” asked the dark one.

Henry who was staring at Lacey shook his head and turned to the dark one

“Chill grandpa it’s lunch time besides have you seen Grandma Belle I need to use the library for some research but its closed I thought Grandma did that so she could have some quite time so I tried the door and its locked did Grandma ever give you a spare key Grandpa?” asked Henry.

He took out his keys and flicked though the keys until he found the master key to the library,

“Here you go Lad” said the dark one   

“Something wrong Henry?” Lacey asked sweetly

As the teenager kept staring at her.

Henry shook his head again.

Uh thanks grandpa” said Henry

“Sorry for staring Miss Lacey but you’re a dead ringer for my Grandma Belle."

Lacey just laughed.

“Go on then lad” said the dark one.

“Thanks again Grandpa” said Henry taking the master Key from the dark one.    

“Ah Miss Lacey I’m not too sure how to work the computer do you know how?” asked Henry.

“I do and Henry just Lacey will do” she told him with a smile 

Henry smiled.

“I’ll be there after I order my lunch ok.”

He nodded and left the diner.

“So, my dark lady, have you found what you want?” asked the dark one.

She looked though the lunch menu and found what she was looking for.

She then pointed to the beef lasagne.

Gold smiled and nodded.

“I’ll also have a choc chip mint milk shake if they have that?” asked Lacey

“OK”

Just then Ruby walked over.

“May I take your order Gold, Belle?” she asked

Yet when Lacey turned her eyes on Ruby the woman saw nothing but darkness no trace of the Belle she knew and glared at Gold thinking he must have done something to his wife.

“I’ll have a beef lasagne, and do you do choc chip mint milk shakes?” asked Lacey.

“We do” replied Ruby.

“I’ll have one of those also”

“What about YOU Gold?” asked Ruby.

And edge to her tone

“The usual dearie?” said the dark one uncaring to Ruby’s tone of voice

So, after Ruby took their orders she turned and walked off.

“Come get me when the food arrives please?” asked Lacey.

Standing up out of her chair.

“Of course, my love” said the dark one tenderly.

Lacey blushed yet gave him a small smile and kissed him deeply before she left the diner. She walked across the street yet felt Rumpelstiltskin’s eyes on her though the window and felt her stomach muscles tighten

* * *

 Entering the Library Belle called out to her grandson.

“Henry”

“Back here Lacey”

The woman followed his voice and found him right at the back in the forbidden section of the Library

“Henry, you can drop the act it’s just us” Belle whispered.

“Oh grandma” said Henry hugging Belle and his uncle.

“Are you sure you want to continue to do this” he asked Worriedly

“If the dark one knew what you’re up to it could put you both in danger” he said placing a hand on his uncle”

“Yes, I must it’s the only way to get close to the dark one so I can get the dagger and save your grandpa if his and Lacey’s true love’s kiss does not work, which I don’t think it has.”

“What makes you say that?” asked Henry

“Well when Rumple and I Kissed for the first time back in our old world it almost broke his curse yet I have kissed the dark one numerus times today and nothing.”

“That is probably why it has not worked” said Henry.

“What do you mean?” asked Belle.

Some part of you is still Belle you haven’t embraced the role of Lacey fully.   

“I can’t honey not while I’m pregnant, Lacey was a scantily clad barfly she also loved playing pool and making out with any guy she could”

“Uh I see your problem well still be Lacey just ask for none alcohol drink and instead of making out flirt A LOT”

Belle scoffed

“Henry” she said shocked.

“What it’s not like your cheating on grandpa because you’ll be Lacey not Belle”

“So, your telling me to go down the rabbit hole as that was were Lacey hung out.

Henry laughed.

“That’s one way to put it yes”

“Now back to the matter at hand, what are you doing back here this is the section where I store the magical tomes and I thought you said you needed the library opened to do research”

“I AM doing research just not any for school I’m researching dagger curses although I DO need to do Research for school as we have a History test coming up in a month but it’s not as important as saving grandpa.” Said Henry.

“HENRY DANIAL MILLS” Belle Hissed.

“Your school studies ARE important young man now go on to the History section and find the books you need you can research for dagger curses later AFTER you finished your studying” she said pointing to the History section.

As they headed over to the History Section they heard the Dark one call out.

“Lacey Love lunch has been severed”

Belle gave Henry a look.

“Coming Gold” Lacey called out.

She made her way through the maze of shelves until she came upon the Dark one standing in the front.

“Henry is just picking out the books he needs and I told him I’d Scan them after I had my lunch little cheek got distracted by some very OLD book hidden deep in the back” said Lacey.

“Come on don’t want your lunch to get cold” said the dark one.

“Bye Henry” Lacey called out

As she and Gold left the Library

“Bye” Henry called out seconds after he heard the door slam           

* * *

 

RCS (Read Comment and Sub if you want more)

Finished it on 1/8/17


	5. Down the rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> although seemingly dating the dark one Belle/ Lacey heads to her old stomping grounds the rabbit hole where she goes back to her old ways of being a scantily-dressed barfly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok guys Keith/The Sheriff of Nottingham does not know Belle but only knows her as Lacey also Regina has stirred up trouble for our dark couple what will the dark one do i'll start on the next one right away

 Started it on 9/8/17

  **Title:** Down the rabbit Hole

  **Author:** shipping_galore

 **Pairings:** Dark one/ Rumple & Belle/ Lacey

**Genre:** Romance/ hurt &comfort 

**Warnings:** swearing 

**Rating:** Teen and up

**Disclaimer:** I do not own OUAT

**Intro:** Belle goes Deeper into her undercover by going to the rabbit hole but her night does not go as planned

* * *

After lunch and seeing to Henry’s books, Gold gave Lacey the keys to his car and his credit card and told her to enjoy herself, she pouted when he declined to go with because he needed to get back to work.

He watched her drive off and thought to himself.

_my bank account is going to get hit HARD_

* * *

Lacey spent the rest of the afternoon flittering from dress shop to dress shop grabbing short maternity dresses in every different style and dark colour, short halter leather lace off the shoulders deep v necks and even sequence dresses by the time she finished the back seat and boot were full and it was late in the afternoon. Getting back in the car Lacey headed back home.

After getting home she spent a few minutes bring the bags in and taking them upstairs and dumping them on the bed afterwards she sat on the bed and flopped on her back

_Oh, what an afternoon_ Belle thought.

After a while Lacey got up off the bed and put the clothes and shoes away but left the outfit she was going to wear to night out, stripped off and pattered to the bathroom to have a relaxing shower afterwards she exited the bathroom yet before she could head back to the bedroom she heard the front door open and made her way to the top of the stairs and smiled as Gold entered.

“How was your day Dear?” she asked casually.   

He smiled and made his way up the stairs only for her to come down the stairs where they met in the middle.

“Nice outfit dearie but I prefer the one underneath”

Lacey just smiled coyly at him and turned heading up the stairs, with the dark one following her like a lost puppy yet when they entered he was immediately drawn to the outfit it was a sexy short off the shoulders black dress next to it were matching black Ankle Strap Ballet Flats.

“Where are you going Lacey?”

“Out” she told him

Before stripping off the towel and putting on her matching black lace panties and bra.

“Love the choice dearie” said the dark one.

While watching her walk over to the Mirror and trying to do up the back strap.

“Here let me” he said.

Walking up behind her he grabbed the two ends.

Lacey gasps and shivered as the backs of his fingers of both hands touch her warm back.

“There all done” he whispered in her ear.

Lacey’s stomach muscles clenched when he moved his hands down her back and squeezed her hips, moving away Lacey walked back over to the bed and pulled the dress over her head once it was on right Lacey felt Golds hands on her back this time she could feel him doing the zipper up and shivered yet again when she felt him leave a light kiss on the back of her neck        

“You said you are going out but where?” Gold asked again

As Lacey put on her flats.

“My old stomping ground of course. so, don’t wait up”  

She grabbed her bag and black coat and put it on before heading down stairs she saw the car keys and took them before leaving the house, getting into the car it was already night by the time she drove off towards the inner part of town. Once there she parked the caddy by the side of Gold’s shop got out locked up and made her way down the side walk heading for the part of town that she only entered when she was Lacey so no one knew her as Belle here coming upon the Rabbit hole she smiled. She somehow had the feeling that the dark one would turn up here at some point tonight.

* * *

**_***the Rabbit Hole***_ **

_Ah the old stomping grounds_ Lacey thought.

When she entered the bar, she saw nothing really changed taking off her coat she hangs it up on the coat rack before walking over to the bar she was greeted by the bartender.

“Hey Lacey Lu”

Lacey laughed.

Then he noticed her baby bump.

“Wow someone has been having fun since we last saw you”

Lacey rolled her eyes.

“Yeah well it WASN’T planned” she said.

_Sorry sweetheart_ Belle thought

Taking a seat at the bar.

“No alcohol for you tonight Lacey Lu” said Nicholas.

She pouted at him.

“No” he told her.

Lacey sighed.

“Fine give me a Roy Rogers”    

So, after making the drink he handed it to her, taking the drink, Lacey wonders over to the pool table, stopping at the jukebox to select a song hearing the beat of the song Lacey began dancing to the song the song was still pumping as she walked over to the pool table where Keith and his men who she recognized from their old world were playing.

“May I cut boys” she asked sweetly

Grabbing a pool stick off one of them.

“Holy Hell Lacey that you?” asked one of the men.

She smiled and winked.

“Hello Keith” she said

Walking over she bent over the pool table giving the men a show by wiggling her ass set her glass on the side and took the shot pocketing the small balls and taking a few more shots.

“POOL SHARK” one of the men yelled.

Lacey slowly turned and smiled flirtishly at him before taking a sip of her drink walking slowly up to him she kissed him deeply with the other men whistling and cat calling, pulling back she whispered against his mouth while running her free hand across his pelvis.

“Don’t you forget it”

With that she gave him a swift slap on his ass before turning around,

“So, I ask again boys who wants to take me on.”

“I’ll take you on any time any place any way” said Keith

Pushing her back into the side of the table before grabbing her by the hips and lifting her up to sit on the edge he tried to kiss her but she kept moving out of the way.

“Yo, are we playing”

Lacey smiled and wagged her finger at him           

Keith rolled his eyes and lifted her off the table Letting go of her he stepped back, she spent time playing a few rounds of pool only to stop to go grab another Roy rogers from the bar on her way she spots the charming’s Hook and Regena. Just a little way down the bar but close enough to hear what they are talking about.

“Rumple And I, There Was Always... Chemistry” said Regina.

Lacey stopped in her tracks like she just got the wind knocked out of her.

_NO, NO, NO_ _it can’t be true_ Belle thought.

“Lacey, you ok” Nichols asked.

She felt a chill run up and down her spine making her shiver and shook her head no.

“Here come sit down” he told her.

Making his way around the bar and helping her on to a stool.

“Oh my god Regina” said a shocked Emma.

Hook had a look of disgust on his face while David and Snow looked uncomfortable   

“You look a little green hon” said Nichols

“I think I’m going to be sick” said Lacey

Slipping off the stool she made her way to the ladies’ room.

* * *

Entering she made her way into the first stall locked it turned and spilled her guts into the toilet bowl as tears leaked from her eyes she didn’t know how long she had spent throwing up and crying but in the end the tears were dried on her face and all she could do was dry heave.

Straighten up she flushed and lent back against the door placing her hand on stomach.

_You didn’t like hearing that did you baby_ Belle thought.

Wiping her eyes Lacey unlocked the stall and made her way over to the sink she splashed water on her face cupped her hands and drank some water swished it around in her mouth and spit it back into the sink then dried her face when she looked, into the mirror her eyes were amber and a sinister Rumpelstiltskin smile appeared on her face before she left her eyes shifted back to blue exiting the ladies room she made her way over to the bar and took a seat.

“You look much better so what will it be Lace?” asked Nicholas.

“I’m hungry so nibbles and deep and another round of Roy rogers” said Lacey.

“I’ll bring it over” said Nicholas    

Lacey smiled brightly at him slipped off the stool and made her way back over to the pool table.

“Hey boys are we playing another round?”

“Yep doubles you’re on-Keith’s team,”

So, the men set up the game and they began they were not that far into the first round when Nicholas walked over and set the food and drinks down Lacey meanwhile were throwing off not only her team mate but also her opponents by flirting with them rubbing up against them running her hands over them and whispering in their ear or lightly kissing them after the drinks an nibbles had been eaten and drunk Lacey headed out onto the dance floor  the boys followed dancing close to her, Lacey allowed them to do what they wanted rubbing up against her letting their hands wander over her some were even daring to kiss her neck shoulders and even her lips.

Unfortunately, the hero’s saw her.

“What the…… is that Belle?” asked a wide-eyed Emma.

Who was shocked to see how she was acting it was NOT the Belle she knew but then Belle had been a bit Differently lately as she demonstrated at the Diner when she used magic on HER Mother.

“it’s not Emma she says her name is Lacey.” Said Snow.

“What do you mean she lost her memory again?” asked Regina.

“I don’t know” said Snow.

The group turned and continued to watch Belle or as she liked to be called now Lacey dirty dancing against Keith and the other Men. However, unknown to Lacey, Gold walked in and saw them his brown eyes turned gold and snarled jealously coursed through his venins, Lacey was HIS and NO MAN could touch her. Just then the song ended and Lacey headed over to the jukebox, to choose another upbeat song feeling eyes on them they boys looked over and Keith eyes widened and his face went white when his eyes met the angry golden eyes belonging to the dark one he knew what this man could do the first time he and the dark one met the dark one took his TOUNGE for calling his unknown companion a wench but now that he thought about it Lacey looked like the woman with the dark one when they first met.  The 2nd time he and the dark one met he was making out with Lacey when Gold found him, he was beaten with the cane Gold was carrying at the time it was then he realised Lacey WAS the young maiden with the dark one when they first met.

“Come on guys let’s get out of here” he whispered to his men.

Never taking his eyes of the menacing man near the entrance Gold watches them skitter past him as they left, before making his way over to Lacey. The woman was still searching for the right song when she felt a dark presence behind her looking up she saw Golds reflexion in the jukebox case for a split second he saw pain in her eyes.

“What are you doing here Gold” Lacey asked coldly.

The dark one was taken aback at the cold tone in his dark lady’s voice.

“his now brown eyes softened with concern.

“Lacey love what’s wrong who’s hurt you I’ll ripped out and crush their heart?” he asked her.

A deep concern filling him suddenly

She just glared at him.

_You did so rip out and crush your own heart you dark Bastard_ Lacey thought

 She shook her head then looked around for Keith and the boys but did not see them.

“Well thanks Gold you scared of my company well since my night out is now a bust I’m out of here” said Lacey       

Walking off the woman grabbed her coat and put it on before doing it up.

“I’m off Nikki”

Ok Be Well Lacey Lu”

She smiled and left leaving a confused dark one behind as she walked down the street tears ran down her face and the cold night wind stung her eyes. She pulled up her collar and folds her arms over her chest as she made her way to Storybook Harbor.

RCS (Read Comment and Sub if you want more)

* * *

 Finished it on 13/8/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha i'm sure some men if they read this may be able to relate to what gold is thinking ha ha so yes that was my bit of humor thrown in


	6. Paybacks a bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacey is heartbroken or is it Belle to learn the man she loves may have had a romantic or sexual relationship with Regina what can gold do to reasure her why go after the woman who has corsed him nothing but pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a late one i have been busy with RL (real life) and then had the flu but i think you guys/ girls are going to like this one to tell the truth it didn't turn out how i intened it to i think my muse went off with the dark one

Started it on the 13/8/17

 **Bold**   _Italic_  and underline is Rumple's voice in Belle's mind 

 **Title:** Paybacks a Bitch

 **Author:** shipping_galore

 **Pairings:** Rumple/the dark one & Lacey/ Belle 

 **Genre:** hurt and comfort/ Drama

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** Teen and Up

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own OUAT

 **Intro:** Gold seeing Lacey upset goes after her after finding out why she is so upset Gold has to rang in his anger then something Happens between our dark couple

* * *

  *****Storybooke harbor******

Lacey now stood at the edge of the docks overlooking the vast ocean tears streaming down her face, meanwhile her mind and heart is in turmoil yet also confused, on just WHO’S heart was breaking her’s or Belle’s she did not know all she knew was someone had their hand in her chest and was squeezing her heart.

 _He told me of Milah and Cora but why keep Regina a secret_ was Belle's broken thought.

However, Lacey feels a presence behind her and closes her eyes.

“What are you doing here dark one.”

He did not answer.  

Yet she instead felt His arms wind around her and felt herself be pulled back against a lean muscled chest yet the handle of the dagger hit and dug into her shoulder blades making her wince.

“I’m not letting you walk away, now tell me love what has you so upset” the dark one whispered.

Lacey shook her head and tried getting out of his Embrace but he just held her tighter so in the end She elbowed him in the gut making him double over in pain, she moved away and started making her way up the dock.  

The dark one turn and yelled.

“Don’t run away Lacey.”

 _Rumple taught me how_ Belle thought.

However, she did not get far as Gold materialize in front her.

It was then he saw her red eyes and the tears marks.

“Move Gold” Lacey said just as Coldly as when they were at the bar.

“No, I told you I’m not letting you walk away” said the dark one.

Who reaches up and whip her eyes.

Lacey just shook her head and took a step back.

“You want to know what wrong so BADLY Why don’t you go ask your beloved Regina!” Lacey screamed.

As more tears spilled from her eyes

Before walking around, him and up the docks once more, it clicked then in the dark one’s mind he had seen Regina with the Charming’s and the Pirate when he was at the Rabbit Hole.

Deep within the darkness of the dark one, Rumple was Fuming.

_I warned her that Belle was off limits what the hell did she say to make my wife so upset._

Again, he appeared before her.

“Lacey Honey talk to me” said softly.

While again whipping the tears from her eyes before placing his hands on her shoulders

“What type of REALATIONSHIP did you Have with Regina?” asked Lacey

While looking at him her blue eyes had a storm of anger in them

“None not the type you may be thinking of she was my student I was her teacher I taught she was my best student yet also my biggest failure.

Lacey gave him a skeptical look.

“Listen whatever she said its false I could NEVER love her I have NEVER LOVED Her its only in her twisted mind but what did she say to make you so upset” asked Gold.

“She said You and her that there has always been chemistry between the two of you.”  

To Lacey surprise Gold looked like she did when she heard it he looked green.

“Like I said My dark beauty it is all in her twisted mind there is only one person I have ever loved in my long life”

“Your wife” she answered while lowering her eyes almost sad like.

She was happy to know there was nothing romantic or even sexual going on between the pair but Belle felt strange pretending herself was like another person while playing Lacey

“Yes, I love my wife I do she is the mother of my unborn child but I can never love her the way I want to, her light keeps pushing me away it burns so bright that I get burned if I’m to close”

Within her own mind Belle was stunned she never knew the dark one felt like this about HER  _then why did he abuse me when we shared our first kiss did I kiss Rumple or was it the dark one Im’ so confused I can see it in his eyes he is so sincerer but he is a trickster I cannot trust him he wants my baby I have to protect Gideon and free my Rumple from his Clutches forever._

She then inwardly scoffed.

_Ha he thinks HE’S the father ha Gideon is more powerful then him and that power came from mine and RUMPLE’S True love._

She then heard Gold talking again    

“But your wrong it’s YOU Lacey I love you with my whole worthless black heart. With you I can be free and I CAN love fully without getting burnt that’s what I love about YOU I don’t have to hide and let the cowered have control with you I can be free to be me the person I was centuries ago before I met my wife. After all, Everytime SHE was around I kept getting pushed down deep within the cowered. For you Lacey I would happily destroy this town if you asked I would burn the world down if you only asked I would jump into the river of souls if you asked me to you never want me to change my dark ways you love me as I am.”

“You say you love me then will you do something for me?” she asked sweetly.

“Anything” said Gold.

Then quicker then he could blink Lacey had the dark one by the throat.

“NEVER Mention your wife in such a loving manner like that again you are MINE do you hear me” she hissed.   

She saw him nod.

Then prove it dark one” she challenged.

While releasing his throat.   

He smiled darkly.

“Gladly my dark lady.”

He then pulled her into his arms and kissed her at first it was just like all the other times Lacey and the dark one kissed but then something happed they pulled apart as if they got zapped with wide eyes they touched their own now moist lips.

“What…what was that?” asked the Dark One.

“I knew I felt a spark between us” said Lacey.

Giving Gold a sultry smile.

Lacey suddenly pulled at the collar of her coat.

“Is it getting warm out here or is it me.”

“Its most likely you after all you look hot and sexy in that short black little number when I saw you dancing with those men I wanted to turn them into snail and toads and squash them under my boot, so may I see it again my dark beauty?” the dark one asked.

“Oh, don’t tell me the great and powerful Dark One was Jelly of them because you shouldn’t because unlike you they can’t give me what I want” said Lacey

“What is it that you want?” asked Gold.

Lacey smiled.

“Will you still be able to keep me young forever?” she asked.

“Done.”

She smiled and undid her coat and let it slip down her arms and turned slowly around.

“God your beautiful” Gold Whispered 

Lacey smiled and let her coat fall to the doc floor turned showing her back to the dark one she bens over showing off her ass. She giggled when she heard him groan, she picks up her coat straightens up and turns a smile on her face.

“Shall we go home now it is late after all” said Lacey.

Gold smiled and placed her coat over her shoulders before placing his arm around her waist and walking her up the docks again they walked through the darkened town until they got to his shop where Lacey had parked the caddy. Gold walked her up to the driver’s side.

“So, you wish for me to drive?” she asked.

He just smiled and opened the door for her.

“Aren’t you coming?” she asked as she slid in behind the wheel.

Suddenly the dark one felt rooted to the spot as his mind raced back in time to when BELLE had said those same words to him after she hugged him in thanks for sparing Robin Hood's life.

He shook his head clearing his mind and blinking his eyes.

“Ah no Dearie you go on I’ll see you at home” said Gold.

“Gold” Lacey tone was a warning but her blue eyes were questioning

“I have Business to attend to” said Gold

“I love you Lacey ONLY YOU” he whispered.

Before giving her a deep kiss that resulted in them being zapped yet again.

 _There it was again what is coursing it_ thought Gold.

 _Could it be true love trying to surface_ thought Belle? 

Gold closed the door and Lacey started the car he watches her pull away and drive off down the road to his home

His eyes turned gold and snarled.

 _Now it’s payback time_  the dark one/ Rumple thought.

Before snapping his fingers, a proofing away to Regina’s home.

* * *

 

Meanwhile on the drive home Belle’s mind was racing.

 _The Dark One CARES for me_  he  _says he loves me but that HE can’t love me fully because I burn him for the love of the realms what type of mind game is he playing at and what’s with the zapping Everytime Lacey and he try and deepen their kiss._

 ** _“Well remember our first kiss sweetheart to me it felt like a ray of sunlight was penetrating my dark world yet maybe to them it might be more like electricity”_** said Rumple

Belle rolled her eyes.

* * *

 

*****Mills house*****

Henry was fast asleep in his room while Regina was in her home office doing paper work.

“Good evening Madam Mayor” was the dark one’s greeting.

“Gold…. what. How….” Regina stammered   

When she saw him standing in her home office?

“I’m the dark one dearie” said Gold.

“Now you and I have some business to deal with" he said sweetly.

While making his way over to her desk and taking a seat.

“What business Gold?” asked Regina   

“How about your conversion with the Charmings and the pirate unknown to you my beloved Lacey overheard and now wonders if it is even true” said the Dark One.

“Of course, it is true Rumpelstiltskin you know it is” said Regina.

“Oh no dearie its only in your twisted mind there is only ONE Woman I have ever loved in my long life it’s not you, nor your mother, it’s not even my ex-wife, it is Lacey” said the Dark One.

Regina’s eyes widened.

“Well, Well, well your wife will be upset to hear that” she sing-song.

“Don’t get me wrong dearie I DO love my wife but she wants the man behind the beast while Lacey wants ME but unlucky for you the threat passes on to Lacey as well”

Regina’s eyes widened and her face turns white she stumbles out of her chair while Gold waves his hand around the room she then hears the lock on her door click.

“We would not want to wake the wee lad now would we” he says with a manic grin on his face          

Regina snarled and her hands began glowing

Gold grinned an insane grin.

“This is for the 28 years of pain and misery you put me though with your lies and for taking my wife and turning her into Lacey and for everything else you put us both through” said Rumple.

“Not to mention the pain you have just put my dark lady my Lacey though tonight with your lies” said the dark one.

It was then Regina KNEW she wasn’t just dealing with Gold she was dealing with both personalities the man and the beast/ dark one    

Purple magic began forming in Regina’s palms while Golds palms ignited with fireballs.

“You have better have brought you’re A Game Dearie because you are going to need it” Gold challenged 

Regina just smirked. 

RCS (Read Comment and Sub if you want more)

* * *

 Finished it on 22nd/8/17


	7. Show down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a storm cloud hovors over Regina a storm cloud that has been building for 28 years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guy’s a heads up I’m not too good with fight scenes but I hope you like it any way I put it as Gold/ Rumple because it’s not just one side that’s fighting it’s both side the dark one (Gold) and the light (Rumple)
> 
> also RCS is Review Comment and Sub

Started it on 24/8/17

 **Title:** showdown

 **Author:** shipping_galore

 **Pairings:** Rumple/the dark one & Lacey/ Belle. Emma/Hook

 **Genre:** Dark/ hurt and comfort Angst

 **Warnings:** violence Death

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own OUAT

 **Intro:** the battle is 28 years in the making so who will win

* * *

 Regina throws a purple bolt of magic at Gold only for him to block it.

“You call THAT power” said Gold/Rumple.

He shook his head.

“This is Power” he said.

 Before sending fire from his palms and although she blocked it, it was still powerful enough to send he over her desk hitting the floor Hard      

“Oh, come on Dearie don’t give up now the fun has just begun” he taunts 

Regina grits her teeth and pulls herself up a murderous look in her eyes with a yell of rage she unlashes as massive strong ball of magic sending Gold/Rumple into the wall he dropped heavily after landing so hard into wall.

After shaking the Dizziness from his head, he opened eyes and smirks seeing this only made Regina madder.

“My son hits harder then you Regina and he’s not even born yet” said Gold/Rumple

 Regina clenched her teeth and pulled her hands into fist so hard that her nails drew blood then glancing around her she saw the mirrors and smiled.

Gold/Rumple gave her a weary look.

 _What are you up to Regina._ They both thought  

Suddenly the Mirrors in the room began to shatter and the shards broke free and began hurtling themselves at the sorcerer. Gold/Rumple tried to stop them but there was so many that he could not stop them all his face and hands as well as his suite were penetrated leaving cut on his skin and slashes in his suit jacket.

Narrowing his eyes at Regina.

Rumple removed his jacket waist coat and tie then undid the first few top buttons on his shirt and rolled up his sleeves and snarled hurtling a blot of lighting at her it never hit as she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

Gold/ Rumple calmly stood in the half-ruined office eyes closed sensing where his former student would appear next, the hairs on his neck stood up suddenly, so he spun around and grab her by the neck when she had appeared.

“I believe I owe you something dearie now, now what was it you told me Belle’s father had the clerics do to her huh?” he asked in a bone chilling sweet voice.

Regina’s eyes widened in realization 

Seeing the Horror and Fear in her eyes only made Gold/Rumple’s Grin widen with a waved of his free hand Regina’s skirt was shorter than just above the knees which is how she would normally wear it; her jacket was off showing her short-sleeved top. The next thing Regina knew she was chained face down to her desk yet she turned her head and saw Gold/Rumple standing at the bottom of the desk his eyes cold as any winter chill and yet he was still wearing his grin seeing this sent Regina’s body shivering in fear.

“I thought you learned long ago the day you brought me false news of how my sweet beloved Belle died I told you then and I shall tell you now you’ll never be more powerful than me for I’m not just the man I am also the beast and we are going to show you what happens when you mess with and upset the woman we love” said Gold/ Rumple.

Smoke appeared in his hand and when it cleared in his hand lay the handle of a whip.

“I believe you said something about scourging and flaying.”

For the next few hours that’s just what he did the only sound in the room was Regina’s horrified bloodcurdling screams.

* * *

   *****Gold’s House*****

Lacey had been home for a few hours she had showered and dressed into maternity night gown but her sleep did not come easy something felt off so after tossing and turning she pulled back the covers found a night robe and slipped on a pair of flats placing her hand on her stomach she asked him softly.

“Take me to the dark one sweetie”

Together they Disappeared”

* * *

 

*****Mills manor/home office*****

The pair appeared in the office and to Belle /Lacey’s Horror yet sudden shocked delight she saw Regina in a mangled gruesome mess she felt bile rise in her throat but swallowed it back down.

Standing over the mangled body of the mayor/former Queen was Gold a fireball in hand it was then she knew what he was about to do.

“Gold don’t” Lacey called out.

Gold/Rumple turned and too his shock he saw Lacey.

“Lacey Honey what, what are you doing here?” asked Gold

“Something didn’t feel right so I asked the baby to bring me here I know he has magic Gold I can feel it running in my veins.

“What have you done?” she asked looking at Regina.

“Only what I should have done the moment I learned the truth about my wife being alive, when Regina told me that dreadful story about Belle Killing herself at first I knew she was lying but then something inside thought it might be true that my darling Belle really did die after that horrendous ordeal”

Lacey closed her eyes.

 _He’s doing this for me_ Belle thought in shock.

“Is she alive?” asked Lacey.

After opening her eyes.

“She is although it’s hard to tell isn’t it” he said.

Before giggling insanely     

“Don’t Kill her Gold” said Lacey

“Pray tell my lovely dark Lady why should I not do this after what she did to my wife and to me and not to mention after upsetting You” said the dark one bitterly.

“After all I thought someone like you would relish in my dark deed something I’m doing for you as well as my wife”

Lacey closed her eyes

“What about your grandson Henry that’s his mother you are torturing almost to death I figured it out as they have the same last name” said Lacey.

Who had to again look away or she was going to be sick.

“Adoptive Mother Dearie” Gold replied.

“Whatever the point is do you know the trauma that poor boy will be in when he learns of your dark deed?” asked Lacey.

“Fine I guess you wish me to heal her now” was his snide comment.

“Only to the point where she doesn’t look so gross.”

 _If it were not for Henry no I’d say leave her like she is_ Belle thought darkly

Lacey grit her teeth in anger.

 _Why the bloody hell does SHE have to be Henry’s adoptive mother the woman who has coursed me and my Rumple so much pain to the point where the dark one can’t, inflicted pain without me saying no or getting him to heal her_ Belle thought frustratingly.

Before screaming out within her mind.

Meanwhile Gold/Rumple waved his hand over his former student so only the marks from earlier on in their battle was left.

“There Dearie all fixed Happy now” he asked resentfully.

 _No_ thought Belle        

With another flick Regina was free but Not happy in her anger she formed a massive Fire ball in hand and let it go it headed for the unexpected dark one.

“Gold look out!” Lacey screamed.

Then pushed him out of the way.

Gold stumbled back a bit and then saw the ball of fire heading for Lacey.

“BELLE” he screamed out in fear

 _What the he screamed out MY NAME not Lacey’s_ thought a baffled Belle

Suddenly before Gold/ Rumple could do anything Gideon took control and lifts both hands up stopping the ball from hitting him and his mother but it bounced off his hands that were invisibly shielded and headed back at Regina. The mayor was too weak to block it as she had put all her magic into that blast and she screamed as she went up in Flames leaving only ashes behind. Gideon’s red eyes filled with tears and he put Lacey’s hand to her mouth before looking at the dark one. Gold walked over and hugged him and put Lacey/ Gideon’s head in the crock of his neck and let they boy cry he was not yet born and he had already killed someone his nephews mother

“Shh easy Giddy Papa has you” said Gold.

 _You’re not my papa dark one_ he thought

Afterwards Gideon closed his/ Lacey’s eyes and disappeared allowing Lacey control.

“OK What the Hell Happened?” asked Lacey pulling away from Gold.

Gideon took control of his uh I mean your body and KILLED Regina in self-defense” said Gold

Lacey’s eyes Widened.

“He did WHAT?” she asked placing a shaky hand on her stomach.

He took over your body and KILLED Regina in self-defense” Gold repeated

Lacey’s eyes hardened

“Get out of here I’ll deal with you later.”

Gold sighed.

Before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

With the dark one gone Belle dropped the mask of Lacey.

Seeing the ashes of her former warden and all around royal pain in the ass she smiled but her heart broke for Henry so in a puff of red smoke an Urn appeared in her hand opening the Urn she waved her hand and the ash flew into the Urn then put the lid back on and waved a hand over the Urn making it disappear into a magical pocket until she could explain it to her beloved Henry.

Afterwards she left and went in search of her grandson her eyes welling up for what her son her sweet baby and knowing what he had done, after searching all over the floor she finally found Henry’s bedroom quietly slipping into the room. She gazed at her sleeping grandson she felt a soft kick. The kick was so soft Belle knew he was conveying his emotions of what he had done

Belle gently rubbed her stomach before taking a deep breath and walking over to the boy and gently shaking his shoulder.

“Henry honey wake up”

 The boy grumbled yet opened his eyes blinking a few times to adjust to the darkness.

“Grandma Belle” he asked sleepily “what going on”

Henry it’s not safe here you need to come home with me?”

“Back…. to the…. Library” he asked though a yawn.

“No back to my TRUE home as I also need a few words with the dark one pack a bag because you’ll be staying with your mum and hook,”

“But does my mother know about this?” he asked

A shiver ran down his spine when he saw her eyes close,

“We’ll talk about it when we get back now please love get dressed and pack I’ll wait Outside”

Belle then left the room meanwhile back inside a million thoughts began running though Henry’s mind as he got changed and packed his bag.

 _Why was grandma here and why does she want me to go to grandpa Rumple’s place has something bad happened to my mother is that why she wants me to stay with mum and hook just what the hell is going on_ Henry thought

He finished dressing and zipped up his bag and put it on his shoulder.

“I’m Ready” he said stepping out of his bedroom.

Belle walked over and in the blink of an eye Gideon whisked them back to Golds house.

* * *

******Gold’s House******

When they appeared again they were standing in the living room/ Kitchen, Belle walked him over to the sofa and sat him down.

“I’ll be back in a second” said Belle.

So, she headed out and towards the stairs.

“Gold you Home” Lacey called up the stairs.

“Yes Dearie”

“Stay up there I’ll deal with you soon” she told him.

Before turning and walking back to Henry and taking a seat next to him and began explaining everything in a hushed tone so Gold would not find out.

“Henry honey I went in search of the dark one when he didn’t come back after a few hours after he said he had some business to attended to in fact I should have known, it all started at the Rabbit hole when I overheard your mother taking with your grandparents your mum and Hook she said somethings that upset me so I left I did the stupidest thing and told the dark one what happened. While he attended this sudden Business, I was here and suddenly felt something was wrong so I asked your uncle to take us to him. She said placing a hand on her stomach.

Belle took a Deep breath.

“I found him in your mother’s office at home the place was a wreck I believe they had a magic battle” said Belle.

“Then WHY did I not hear anything?” asked Henry.

“A sound proofing spell is my guess”         

“As I said the place was a wreck and your mother was chained to her desk and…...

Belle had to swallow the bile rising in her throat as the vision of what the dark one did to Regina appeared in her mind’s eye.

…. Well it was horrendous but I convinced him to heal and free Her, however it can be understandable that she was not uh grateful so once she was free she sent a massive magic ball at the dark one”

Henry’s eyes widened.

“She…She.” he could not finish    

“She never got the chance I pushed him out of the way it was heading for me the next thing I knew your uncle was taking over”

Henry was starting to realize what happened.

“my mother she’s…. Dead”

 Belle closes her eyes and nodded.

Henry bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes yet Belle saw the tears leak out from under his eyelids.

“How” he asked his body suddenly going cold.

“Your uncle tried stopping the ball of magic but it bounced off his hands and headed for your mother Giddy was in shock and your mother was too weak from what the dark one did to block the attack” Belle Finished   

With a wave, the urn was in her hand I’ll leave you to it honey and go call your mum”

Henry just nods and hugs the urn close to him as Belle walked away to go call Emma henry heard the small voice of his uncle Gideon.

“I’m sorry Henry"

Henry closes his eyes tighter as he hears the sorrow in his uncle’s voice.

* * *

 **Lacey/Bell:** Miss Swan   

 **Emma** : Yes

 **Lacey/Bell:** Lacey French here somethings happened at the mayor’s mansion I have your son here at Golds place as I’m staying with him for the time being please come pick him up and I’ll inform you what happened when you get here

 **Emma:** thank you we’ll be there as soon as possible

* * *

Hanging up Belle walked back to Henry.

“Sweetie your mums on her way and my guess is she’s bringing hook as well would you like a hot drink?” she asked softly.

"Yes, please don’t forget the mash mellows and cinnamon”

Belle smiled.

 “I won’t”

So, she walked off to go make them both a hot drink coming back moments later with them both in hand she found Henry with his back against the arm rest and his knees pulled to his chest the Urn tucked into his lap.

Belle set both down on the coffee table before taking her seat next to him she then handed him his hot drink and took her own in hand there was silence in the room as their minds were elsewhere, for poor henry it was the loss of his mother, yet for Belle it surprisingly was the dark one.

 Yet the silence was broken by a sharp knock on the door.

Setting her cup down Belle slowly got to her feet as it wasn’t easy being 21 weeks pregnant and making her way over to the door opening it she saw and to her displeasure Hook.

“Miss Swan, Captain, its best if we talk out here” said Lacey stepping out onto the porch and closing the door behind her Hook lent against the post while Emma lent back against the railing.

“Now what happened Miss French?” asked Emma.

“Long Story short Regina’s Dead that’s why I have Henry with me.” Said Lacey 

“Dead?” asked a shocked Emma.

“Bloody hell” Killian muttered

“What Happened?” asked Emma.

“Well when I got there after waiting for hours for Gold to return, Gold had done a number on Regina had her chained down on her desk in her office the room look like a bomb went off and let’s just say whatever he did to her had my stomach turning I got him to calm down he was peeved, and told him to heal and free her he did so reluctantly yet she was not to happy and attacked gold with a magical energy ball I pushed him out of the way,

“Should have let the crocodile die” Killian muttered.

Lacey balled her hand into a fist she really wanted to knock the captain’s teeth down his throat but restrained herself

 _I Wanna REALLY get the HELL OUT of this town before I KILL Someone Namely Hook_ Belle thought angrily.

 ** _We will sweetheart as soon as I am free of the dark one_** said Rumple

"So now it was heading for me I don’t remember what happened after that but according to Gold the baby……” she said placing a hand on her stomach.

“The baby what?” asked Emma

He took over my body and killed Regina but gold says it was in self-defense” Lacey quickly explained.

Both Emma and Killian stood there and stared at her not believing what Lacey just told them

While they were still staring at her like owls Lacey turned and walked back inside Emma and Killian shook their heads and followed.

As Lacey stepped inside she called to Henry.

“Henry honey your mum is here”

Henry got up off the sofa Urn in hand and his bag over his shoulder and made his way to the door only to look up to his mum trying to put cuffs on Lacey.

“Mum what are you doing you can’t arrest Lacey she didn’t do anything” said Henry.

Before Emma could respond they heard Gold's voice, and turned to see him standing at the top of the second set of stairs.

“You can’t arrest Lacey for what Gideon did in SELF DEFANCE and as we all know Self-defense is NOT murder” said Gold.

Emma sighed and removed the cuffs.

“Come on Henry its late let’s get you home kid” said Emma    

He looked up at Lacey and she gave him a sad smile and squeezed his hand.

Henry reached out his hand and took a moment before placing it over his uncle and leans in and whispers so softly so only Lacey can here.

“Thank you for saving grandma”

He pulled back and removed his hand before walking out the door.

 Lacey closed it behind her and lent back against the door she looked up at the staircase and saw Gold was not there.

RCS (Read Comment and Sub if you want more)

* * *

 Finished it on 13/9/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey my readers i'm sorry i had to cut this i really did not want to but it was already 12 pages long and i REALLY want to drag out what happens next but it would have been WAY to long i promised some readers you know who you are, that after this chapter the following chapter was going to be called Belle's Reflection while i need to push that back as what i wanted to do in this chapter i can't because of how long this chapter already is so the next chapter which i'm going to call Dark beauty and is already 1 1/2 pages long and it is pure smut my 2nd go at it and i did not wish ro rush it as its  
> one i've been wanting to write since the begining of the ch6 pay back so i have dedicated a whole chapter to it i hope you guys/ girls like this chapter.
> 
> “My son hits harder then you Regina and he’s not even born yet”
> 
> I LOVED writing that it made me giggle 
> 
> also there is a Quote from a movie that i love called Enough i wonder who would be able to find it  
> i changed the warning to Major Character Death but its only for this chapter


	8. Dark Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacey Punishes Gold in the most Erotic sexiest way for how he reacted in the mayors office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: guys i've jumped off into the deep end of the smut pool and i'm Terrified as i have NEVER in my ten years of writing ever written a chapter like this i have written lemons (fanfiction term for sex scenes) or on here i think you would call them smut i'm still getting used to the AO3 lingo but i think this chaper would need an S&M warning but not to sure but if it does let me know and i'll put it in the warning this is PURE smut so if it is not to your liking then PLEASE do not read and you have to wait for the next chapter i would also say DO NOT TRY ANYTHING THAT IN THIS STORY.
> 
> well i'll be here in the corner freaking out on how this chapter is going to be receved by my fellow rumbellers and readers but i do ask that you be kind as this is my first time writing THIS type of story

Started it on 13/9/17

 **Title:** Dark Beauty  

 **Author:** shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Rumple/the dark one & Lacey/ Belle.

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Warnings:** dagger fun smut masturbation swearing

 **Rating:** Explicit 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own OUAT

 **Intro:** Lacey warned Gold to never Mention his wife in such a loving manner so what will Lacey do to Gold for mentioning Belle’s name in such a tone back at in the mayor’s office.

* * *

Once upstairs she made her way down the hall stopping just outside the master bedroom stepping inside Lacey Spots Gold over by the bed catching the dark one’s eye she gave him a sultry smile and made her way over to him.

Wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him this time when she deepened the kiss and felt that spark they didn’t pull apart in fact Gold pulled her closer to him making them both moan, yet again Lacey felt the dagger dig into her chest with a wet smack she pulled back from the kiss and skimmed her hands down from his neck to his chest before slipping a hand into his jacket.

Golds breath hitched at the feel of Lacey’s hands yet he was wishing it was his wife’s instead, Lacey pulled out the dagger and Gold eyes widened.

“This thing has been digging into me for the last time.”

She smiled turned and walked over to the fireplace and placing it on the mantel before walking back to him and to his surprise removed his suit jacket, before placing open mouthed kisses to his throat as her Finger quickly diverted him of his shirt.

Gold groans as Lacey traced open kisses down his chest as her fingers sort out his belt pulling it from his pants, and flinging it to the bottom of the bed. before starting unbuttoning and unzipper, his pants.

Kneeling she slipped off his pants

“Lacey, Lacey, Lacey” he chants

Yet in his mind he was chanting another name.

_Belle, Belle, Belle_

As Lacey nuzzled his half hard cock though his boxer shorts he looks down at her on her knees before him only to have her look up at him and smiled before giving him a long strong lick though his shorts.

Golds throws his head back and screams

“Gods Lacey get these off me now” he huffs 

The only answer he got from the dark beauty was a giggle

He hissed as the cool air hit his cock on shaky legs he stepped out of both his shorts and pants pulling Lacey close his hands went straight to the sash of her robe. She stepped back giggling and wagged a finger at him.

Then kissed him moving him backwards towards the bottom of the bed before pushing him, he bounce a bit on the bed.

“Move up towards the headboard darling” she said sinfully.

He did so without ever taking his eyes off the dark beauty once his head hit the pillow he felt the bed dip he lifted his head a little and saw Lacey crawling up over him, looking into his eyes,

She leans down to kiss him only to grab both of his wrist in her free hand and pulls them over his head pulling back she tells him to keep is eyes closed

Gold nods.

Yet he frowns when he feels something ruff on his right wrist yet silky smooth on his left wrist Lacey then proceeds to tie each free end to the left and right bed posts

Gold open his eyes and tries to move his hand but then he realized his wrist were tied to the bed post 

 “Lacey let me go” he growled

Lacey doesn’t say anything only smiles and slipped down and off him and the bed before grabbing the chair in the corner where Belle used to sit and read and placed it at the bottom of the bed.

She then turns and makes her way over to the mantal and picked up the dagger.

“I must say it feel quit intoxicating having the great and powerful Rumpelstiltskin at my mercy” said Lacey

Gold narrows his eyes.

Lacey turns.

It is then Gold sees the dagger in her hands

“I know you have a connection with this dagger I saw it earlier,”

“Lacey please don’t use it on me” Gold begged.

Remembering the times Zelena and even his own beloved wife Belle used the dagger to control him

She tilts her head.

“Why”

Gold closes his eyes.

“It is because whoever wilds the dagger can command me to do what they want in other words they can control me” he said shamefully

She nods in understanding.

“Do not worry Gold I do not wish to control you I just wanna play” she said wickedly   

As she places the tip of the dagger in her mouth and lightly sucks on it then gently grazes her teeth on it.

Gold hisses because it felt like her lips and teeth were on the tip of his cock.

taking the dagger from her lips Lacey smiles.

 

“It’s play time for ME Gold but for you this is your punishment I can’t kill you because your immortal I can’t even drive you insane as it seems you are already from the stories I’ve heard so that just leaves torture."   

Gold groans.

"Why are you doing this Lacey."

Lacey just smiles.

“I told you not to mention your wife in such a loving manner yet you did call out HER Name in such a worried yet loving tone when that ball of magic was coming at ME now let me see all of you, legs spread.”

Even without the dagger not directed at him he obeyed.

She smiled licking her lips as she got her full of him.

“Now keep them spread like that do you understand”

Gold swallowed before nodding    

So, with the dagger still in hand she opens her robe that action alone makes Gold breath hitch.

_She is beautiful but then again, she looks so much like my Belle_

Lacey smiles and lets the robe drop showing off her beautiful midnight blue silk maternity night gown.

Gold’s mouth went dry

Lacey saw the look on his face and smiled.

“Why Mr Gold see something you like?” asked Lacey

Striking a sexy pose 

He licked his lips and nodded.

Lacey brought the dagger to her mouth and licked it from hilt to tip.

“To bad” she taunts   

Gold moaned loudly

Lacey laughed

As Gold bucked his hips in the air

Lacey giggled and walked over to sit on the chair tapping the tip of her dagger against her mouth

“Hmm this is not going to do” she said offhandedly.

Lacey saw the hopeful look on Golds face thinking that she would release him from his bounds.

Lacey saw this and smiled.

“Oh no you’re my prisoner until I say otherwise Rumpelstiltskin” she told him.

Gold groans

Banging his head back on the Pillow   

Lacey giggled

“I was talking about this gown it needs to go.”

Gold's eyes lit up at that and he licked his lips

Seeing this Lacey smiled and asked.

“Would you like this gown gone Gold?”

His eyes lit up

“Please” he begged   

He moans tilting his head back bearing his neck when he felt silk on his cock the soft cool fabric felt like haven on his heated organ it felt SO good that his eyes fluttered closed his brow suddenly frowns he was tied to the bloody bed and Lacey was nowhere near his cock. His eyes suddenly flew open and lifted his head a bit to see her slicing her gown open with his dagger.

However, he growled and grit his teeth when the tip came near the top of her baby bump, he wanted no part of the darkness of the dagger anywhere near his child

“Oh, do calm yourself Dearie I will not hurt your dear little boy”

With that she shrugged the reminds of the ruined gown off her shoulders in that instant Gold’s whole mouth went dry sure he had seen her naked earlier today but it was just something about the way she stood now, her beautiful brown locks cascading over her shoulders her breast beautifully swollen thanks to the pregnancy, his baby boy growing beautifully and how the light of the moon washed over her body. However unfortunately Lacey was only half naked as she still had on her lace midnight panties  

_Belle_

“You are truly a goddess”

“Oh, so you think sweet talking me will get me to untie you but your wrong I have yet to have my fill of you and you Rumpelstiltskin have not even begun your punishment” said Lacey.

Taking her seat on the chair she takes the dagger in hand and puts it in her mouth as far as Safely possible.

Gold groans as he feels heat from her mouth on his cock and moments later wetness from her tongue looping and twisting around the dagger.

“Gah shit fuck” Gold curses

Tossing his head from side to side, as well as feeling his cock rise standing straight up between his legs

Seeing this only made Lacey smile around the dagger in her mouth she then gave a strong lick along the underside of the dagger making Gold gasp, removing the dagger from her mouth before blowing cool air on the dagger making Gold hiss

As he felt that same session.

 _Oh, when is this torture going to end it is sweet agony_ thought Gold     

She brings her hand that held the dagger down between her legs slipping it between her panties so one side was pressed against her lower lips and curls and the other side against the lace of her panties.

Gold’s breath hitches as he felt the duel sensation of her curls and the heat from her core as well as the lacey fabric of her panties, While Lacey sharply inhaled at the feel of the cold steel against her hot core slowly Lacey begins to move the dagger up and down

Gold moans as pre-cum began to bubble at the head of his cock.

Closing his eyes, he thrust up hoping to get more of both sensation it was utterly maddening feeling what was happening but not

The sensation was getting to Lacey as well, to the point where she was gently thrusting against the dagger she rubbed the dagger faster and faster against herself and her panties

Golds eyes closed and he lifted his hips he groans as felt his balls tighten.

Lacey saw this and tightened her grip on the handle of the dagger denying him his release.

Gold screamed in frustration.

“For fucks sakes Lacey”

Lacey only giggled.

“You DON’T get OFF that easily dearie” 

Yet Lacey’s body ached for contact her inner walls clenched around nothing however she knew she was not wet enough to do what she wanted so she sets the dagger down and puts her right index and middle fingers in her mouth and sucks until they were wet.

Standing Lacey strips off her soaked pantie and sits back down and slides, her wet fingers of her right hand into herself and groaning as she started pleasuring herself while her other hand alternated between her breasts pinching plucking and rolling them between her left index finger and thumb.

It was torture for the dark one for all he could do was HEAR and SEE as his hands were still tied he could use his magic but something tells him if he did she would use the dagger to control him or worse not even use the dagger at all and refuse to get him off.

He heard her groan as she put a 3rd finger into herself and kept pumping them 

Once she knew she was ready Lacey pulled all THREE fingers from herself and held them up high enough for Gold to see her own essence on her fingers.

Gold groans as he watches her lick her fingers clean.

Bending down Lacey picked up the dagger and smiled before giving the dagger a strong lick from hilt to tip.

Making Gold howl and buck his hips.

“Wow I never knew you were so NEEDY” Lacey laughed.

Gold growled and his eyes went gold but he then saw her pick up her panties and wrapped them around the top of the dagger and widened her legs further and opening her neither lips before slowly moving the dagger forward towards her core.

“Lacey stop don't it’s too dangerous” Gold called out.

When he saw where she was going to put the dagger     

Lacey smiled and then ran her finger tips over the dagger, Gold felt the magic run over his cock as well

“See now the dagger ONLY looks sharp but is in fact blunt as a spoon”

 Ever so slowly she slid the dagger inside herself as far a safely possible.

Lacey shivers and closed her eyes yet grimaced at the cold feeling of the dagger inside her

Golds eyes rolled back in his head at being bombarded by the heat of her core and the feel of the lace as if it were wrapped around the head of his cock and not the dagger. Lacey slowly started to thrust the dagger in and out as well as gently thrusting her own hips against  the dagger as safely possible.

It got to the point where all that could be heard was Gold shouting begging moaning and groaning.

Lacey smiled when she saw him squirming on the bed.

“Lace…Lacey I… I c…can’t…take...anymore…” Gold says breathily.

Lacey just moans throwing her head back ignoring Golds please however when she somehow felt Gold was going to cum she gripped the handle of the dagger making Gold howl as he was again denied his release for the 2nd time

There was a soft thudding sound as Gold kept banging his head on the pillow

This type of torture went on for a while and each time Gold felt himself close to his release Lacey would deny him, yet Lacey could feel herself getting closer and closer to her own release.

Until it finally washed over her and she came with a scream yet she squeezed the handle denying Gold his own release for a 3rd time.

Gold groans as he feels the sensation of her squeezing him and the feel of her wetness washing over his cock but also felt her phantom touch denying him again.

 After Lacey calmed down she slowly and gently removed the dagger from within herself unwrapped her soaked panties from the dagger and throws them at Gold, Lacey giggles as they land on his face.

She then hears him groan as she licks and sucks the dagger clean once that is done she stands up on shaky legs he hears her bare feet walking away shrugging off the panties he sees her walking towards the door with his dagger still in hand.

“Lacey where…. Are…... you, going” he huffs.

Lacey giggles and turns her head back to the not so fearsome dark one laying tied to his own bed cock bobbing red with pre- cum bubbling out of the head.

“Oh, Gold Dearie I told you this was for me and it was YOUR Punishment and your punishment is you don’t get to cum”

She laughed as she exited the master bedroom and headed off to a guest room with Golds angry shouts only to howl seconds later as he felt heat on his cock but could not climax        

RCS if you want more

* * *

 Finished it on 26th/9/17


	9. Belle Reflects part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after punishing the dark one for not only his dark deed on Regina but how he screamed out for Belle, instead of Lacey and remembering his confession of his love for his wife. Belle realises something she has always run from she’s in love with the dark one but what can she do now

Started it on 26th /11/17

 **SG:** just a reminder guys that the dark one is Gold and the light is Rumple

 **Title:** Belle Reflects part 1

 **Author:** Shipping _galore

 **Pairings:** Belle/ Lacey and Gold/Rumple

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Warnings:** swearing

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own OUAT

 **Intro:** Belle wakes the morning after her FUN with the dark one and faces up to what she herself has been running from for a long time her love for the dark one not knowing what to do she goes to see Archie

* * *

*****3 rd May 2016*****

Belle woke the next morning around 8:00  feeling a little off she now had the dagger in her possession but after everything that had happened with Gold at the well and on the docks how he told ‘Lacey’ how much he loved his wife. She knew when she looked, into his eyes that the dark one spoke the truth of HIS love for her, but she thought it a trick to gain her son’s power.

But now she wasn’t so sure it was a trick and she was having 2nd thoughts about destroying the dagger.

 _Could you really and truly LOVE ME_ _Dark One_ Belle thought.

Reaching over to her dresser drawer she opened it and pulled out the dagger and trailed her fingers over the letters of her husband’s name letting her mind wonder over past events

 _You were the dark one when we met and fell in love at the dark castle and the dark one still when we married but the lies and the fake dagger then finding the real one and banishing you at that point I wanted the darkness gone so badly as it had hurt me so many times with the lies that he spun. So, when it finally happened I was so Happy.  However then came the former dark ones and to put wrongs things right Emma a dark one herself at the time also killed her love who was a dark one. Unknown to anyone at the time the darkness reverted to Rumple. I met up with him again in the underworld in underbrooke at underbrooke library after falling though a portal where he told me I was pregnant and that he sold his 2 nd born child to save Bae it was then after he said he’d use his power to save our child that I knew he was the dark one again. He told me that falling in love with the man behind the beast isn’t what really happened to me that I fell in love with him because there was a man and the beast. Now after all this time I can finally say he was right I…. do love the beast and by Extension the dark one after all I did tell Bae that I love his father even the parts that belong to the darkness and the darkness is the dark one. But now what do I do I have the dagger all I need to do is go to the library and research dagger curses and I will be one step closer to freeing my husband from the darkness forever but then I’d lose the other part of him I _love thought Belle.

Sighing she pulled herself from her thoughts caressed the dagger a final time and set it in her handbag, she knew she had to talk to someone and that someone was Archie looking at the clock she saw it was 8 in the morning grabbing her mobile from her bag she dialed Archie’s number and heard it ring.

* * *

 

 **Archie** : Hello.

 **Belle** : Hey Archie its Belle Gold here I was wondering IF you have a moment to see me I need your help.

 **Archie** :  of course Belle although I’m surprised it’s YOU as the rumor is you have reverted to your cursed self-Lacey somehow, but no one knows how.

 **Belle** : Thank you Archie I’ll explain when I get there I’ll see you in 15 to 20 minutes.

* * *

 

Hanging up she set her phone in the bag and she began dressing for the day in one of her OWN Maternity dresses not ones she brought as Lacey this dress was a light cotton dark blue long halter dress. Once dressed she slips her feet into matching flats. Grabbing her hand bag, she slipped on the mask of Lacey and left the room.

* * *

 

Making her way down stairs and grabbing a slip of paper Lacey wrote a note to Gold saying she had gone out stepping out of the house, she walked down the steps and made her way over to the car and took out her own set of car keys and unlocked the driver side door.

She shifted the seat back and got in, closed the door buckled up and started the car and backed out of the driveway and drove off into town.

* * *

 

Entering the inner part of town Belle drove towards Archie’s office building parking the car she took a deep breath and exited the car, she closed and locked the door then turned and saw Archie by the front door.

Belle smiled as he opened the door for her.

“Thank you”

"Thought you might need assistance getting up those stairs” said Archie.

“Thank you” sad Belle.

 So together they take the stairs to his office, entering Archie walks Belle over to his sofa and helps her sit before walking back over and closing the door then taking his own seat.

“So, Belle how is everything thing going?” asked Archie.

“Not good the dark one in my husband has taken full control and being pregnant plus the so-called hero’s only think of me when I’m of use to them I feel like I have no friends no one I can turn to because no one likes my husband. But the hardest thing is going through this pregnancy alone I’m carrying a child with magic so powerful he can perform magic from the womb and I have the dark one coming after me for my son’s power. Yet a few nights ago Rumple my Rumple and Bae both came to me in my dreams.

Archie’s eyes widened but he was smiling.

“Bae called me mama twice and is ecstatic about being a big brother but is only sorry he can’t be there to show and teach his baby brother everything older brother teach their younger siblings said Belle.

Rubbing her stomach lovingly while a tear slips from her eye.

“Rumple on the other hand told me he wishes to be rid of the darkness once and for all he believed my cursed self loves the darkness in him, so he told me to become Lacey and to see if true loves kiss would work but his back up idea was for me to get the dagger and to have Gideon use his magic to destroy it once and for all and get rid of the dark one FOEVER,”

“So, Lacey is your cover to get close to your husband to get the dagger?” asked Archie.

“Yes, the kiss wasn’t working there was only a spark like we were being zap each time we kissed so I went for plan B it worked and now......

She reached into her handbag taking out the dagger and holding it with both hand the index middle finger and thumb on the and the same with the right hand on the handle she then began slowly twirling it.

…. I have the dagger however I’m not too sure if I want the dark one to go” said Belle.

“I can FINALLY after all these years admit to myself that what Rumple said was true”

“What did he tell you?” asked Archie.

“He told me that falling in love with the man behind the beast wasn’t what really happened I fell in love with him because he was the man and the beast and he was right but I never wanted to face the truth even though during that year after Rumple died  Bae and I went back to mine and Rumple castle to see if there was a way to bring back Rumple it was there I told Bae that I did love Rumple even the parts that belong to the darkness after all I fell in love with him when he was the dark one I MARRIED him when he was the dark one it was his lies and him never being honest with me and his obsession with power that kept tearing us apart  but learning he was the dark one after all that time when his heart was free from the darkness it broke me  and I feared for our son because he wants Gideon’s power, the dark one told me himself that Gideon is powerful and that by the time he is fully grown Gideon will be more powerful than anyone in any realm even more powerful than the dark one himself but I don’t want to destroy the dark one because it will be destroying a part of Rumple and I do not want that even thou it is Rumple’s wish to be rid of the darkness forever, the dark one told me just last night on the docks although he was speaking to ‘Lacey’ he told me how much he loved me but knew he could never be with me because I was to pure and never allowed him to be his self  and that there was TOO MUCH  light, that the light is what keeps him buried” Belle finished..

Putting her head in her hands.

“Belle maybe you should talk to Gold maybe what he wants is to help Gideon as you told me Gideon will be a powerful Sorcerer one day even more powerful then dark one

* * *

 

******Golds home******

Down in the basement Gold was spinning trying to forget the pain Belle showed that day at Bae grave and at the well and how cold she was to him, glancing over by the desk he saw their wedding photo and smiled. He stopped the wheel and picked up the photo this one was taken after their first dance in the ballroom of the Sorcerer's Mansion unlike the photo in his wallet that was taken right after they married.

“Belle I miss you, so much sweetheart why can’t you see all I want to do is take care of you and our son” Gold whispers.

While tracing her face in the photo with his fingertips suddenly he heard noise upstairs, placing the photo back on the table and headed upstairs making his way through the hallway towards the entrance hall.

“Lacey where have you been?” Asked Gold.

“I was out I left a note telling you I was going out” she said

Picking up said note and showing him.

“I’m sorry I did not see it” said Gold

Lacey rolled her eyes.

“Gold your acting like a sad puppy not the most feared man in town”

“Lacey, I saw my son the one your carrying protect himself and in turned KILLED my grandson’s mother” said Gold.

“So, what you’re the one who made her the gruesome mess in the first place until I told you to heal her but that’s not all your missing your wife and it hurts to see her and it NOT be her” said Lacey sarcastically before making her way upstairs.

Entering her room, she closes the door makes her way over to her bed and sits down taking out the dagger she slowly twirls it between her left and right index, middle fingers and thumb.

“Oh, I don’t know what to do” Belle whispers.

Taking her left hand off the tip of the dagger and placing it on her stomach.

Gideon mummy needs your help can you put a light spell on papa dagger, so he cannot have it back?” asked Belle softly.

Suddenly her hands began glowing amber, magic incased the dagger then fades.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” says Belle.

Before placing the dagger in her bag once more, standing up Belle takes a deep breath it was time to face the darkness. Stepping out of the room she makes her way down the stairs.

RCS if you want more

* * *

Finished it on 29/11/2017 


	10. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not have a real title for this chapter but its part 2 of Belle reflects so if anyone can think of a better chapter title let me know also i'm wanting to do time jump and have 2 idea we do a small 3 to 4 days later time jump in which we jump to Regina's Funeral or we time jump 3 months to the birth of Gideon  
> what to you guys want tell me in the comments along with what you like about this chapter.  
> Bold Italic and underline is Rumple talking within Golds or Belle's Mind  
> Italic and underline is Gold talking with Rumple within his own mind 
> 
>  
> 
> P.S i'm not too happy with this chapter sorry it may seem like it is all over the place but i had real trouble sorting out the dark one and belle feelings for one another

Started it on 20th /12/17

 **Title:** Part 2

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Belle/Lacey and Gold/Rumple

 **Genre:** Drama/ angst/ romance

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own OUAT

 **Intro:** Belle faces the darkness on WHY he wants Gideon while Gold is starting to become suspicious of Lacey and just WHAT happened to his wife to make Lacey return

* * *

 

Walking down the stairs Lacey enters the kitchen to see Gold making breakfast.

She looked at the clock on the walk to see it was going on 9:00

“Gold why do you want your son powers?” asked Lacey.

Taking a seat at the table.

Gold startled by her question looked up sharply.

“What how do you know this?” asked Gold 

“Come to think of it Lacey just HOW did you return, last time it was because my Belle was shot and fell over the town line and while recovering was given her cursed memories by Regina so tell me what did my wife do to herself to bring YOU back?”

“Oh, come on Gold considering I have her memories did it ever occur to YOU that you’re the reason I’m back that maybe she’s sick to death of the lies the heartbreak the pain and your obsession with power you hunger for it why else would you want to take your son’s power?” asked Lacey.

Gold grit his teeth    

“I don’t want his power”

Gold saw Lacey’s eyes go wide but unsure why they did so

“He is powerful yes which is why I want him with me I can help him control his magic, I know I can never be with my Belle ever again but I do want to raise him with her and I need to help him control his magic he is so powerful even now he has magic from the womb as I said to Belle once before our son will be the most powerful person in any realm even more powerful then ME when he becomes an adult so how is  she going to calm him down when he unleashes his magic while having a tempertantrim he could harm himself or worse Belle I know he feels regret for killing Regina and I Never want him feeling like that ever again”

Lacey pressed her lips together as tears gathered in her eyes which confused Gold even more turning back around he continued making breakfast Belle felt her hands shake.

“Gold I ah can we talk?” asked Lacey.

Gold froze he knew that soft sweet voice it was Belle. 

 He shook off the feel of his wife’s  sweet voice and finished breakfast

Picking up the plates he walks over and sets them down.

“What’s there to talk about Lacey” he sighed.

Taking his seat.

“This” she says

Taking the dagger out and placing it on the table

He went to reach out for it only for Lacey to warn him not to.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you Gold”

“Why not its mine anyway” says Gold.

“I know but I also know thanks to your wife’s memories your sons magic has a bad effect on you doesn’t it”

Gold just looks at her.

“You know way too much for a woman who has not been around for 2 years”

“Like I’ve said I have your wife’s memories”

“That is impossible considering she had amnesias before she was given her cursed memories turning her into you 2 years ago”

“Why do you have my dagger anyway” he says.

Reaching for it only to pull back when he felt that same burn feel, he felt when touching Gideon’s shield 

“I did warn you” says Lacey.

“What is going on here” Gold growls

Getting angry with how Lacey was acting

“I need the dagger, Gold, so I asked Gideon to put a bit of light magic into the dagger.

Gold exploded.

“YOU DID WHAT”

Lacey sighs.

“You heard me Gold

Gold lunged at Lacey for allowing his son to use his powers on the dagger he never wanted the power of the dagger anywhere near his son so knowing his son used his own powers on the dagger scared Gold for he was unsure if the dark power had tainted his son’s light magic in any way

However, to both their shock Gideon had, had enough of his mother’s undercover act and activated the shield sending Gold clear across the room.

Belle sighed and placed a hand on her stomach she new then her cover was blown because Gold knew Gideon had only ever used the shield when his mother was around. Gold just sat on the floor in utter shock when he saw the shield in casing Lacey it was then he realized it wasn’t Lacey it was his Belle his wife.

“Belle” he asked in wonder and shock.

The woman nodded sadly.

“Why?” he asked in a sad tone

Getting up off the floor he looked so broken that Belle could barely look at him, her heart broke for deceiving him in such a way.

“I needed the dagger” she told him.

“Why” Gold asked again

Slumping against the back of the sofa.

“So, I can get Gideon to destroy it” says Belle sadly

“That would destroy me to” said Gold fearfully.

Belle closed her eyes.

“It is what Rumple wants dark one you’ve plague his life for 300 years he and I could have had a happy life together from the beginning the moment I kissed him, but you destroyed that and ever since things have been up and down for us for too long”

Gold looked at his Belle standing there all glowing and beautiful in the safety of the shield

She rests her hand on her stomach trying to sooth her hero, so he would drop the shield after about 5 minutes or, so Gideon did drop the shield, Belle made her way to the dark one and took his hand    

“Dark one I’m going to admit to something I have been running from something that I have only ever admitted to my son Bae and that is how much I love my husband I LOVE him all of him even the parts that belong to the darkness which includes you, Rumple once told me that falling in love with the man behind the beast isn’t what I did he says I fell in love with him because there was a man and a beast and he’s right but I never wanted to believe it until now and now he wants you gone I understand why, you course us both  so much pain it still makes me sick to think of you kissing EQ because all I saw was my husband kissing the person who imprisoned me for 28 years” said Belle.

Closing her eyes, she turned away only to feel Gold's arms wrap around her waist resting his hands on their son he then removed one arm to pull the hair away from her neck and kissed the nape.

“Come on we better eat, or the food will go to waste” says Belle.

Getting out of Golds arms

“No love you look like you need rest how long has it been since you got any rest?” asked Gold.

“Not for months not since I learned I was pregnant and that my beloved husband had become the dark one again and wanting Gideon’s power plus the hero’s using me and Snow expecting me to baby sit Neal at the drop of a hat” Belle sighed.

 _What have I done_ thought Gold.

His blackened heart broke for the pain he coursed the woman he loves.

“Belle, sweetheart why don’t you go upstairs now I know you may not want to but stay in the master bedroom it has the comfiest mattress and would do well for you in your condition” Gold offered.

Belle turned.

“Thank you” she says solemnly.

“I’ll bring your breakfast up to you if you like? “he asked attentively.

Belle sighed and nodded.

She grabbed the dagger and made her way upstairs.

* * *

Once upstairs Belle made her way to the master bedroom entering she made her way over to the bed sets the dagger in the top draw and lays down grabbing one of Rumple’s pillows she hugged it to her chest and took a whiff smelling her husband’s, sent.

Suddenly she began to cry softly, she didn’t know what to do she finally admits her love for the beast and the darkness and now Rumple wants that part of himself gone but Belle wants the dark one to stay yet she was still so hurt by his lying and trickery and betrayal that although she loved the dark one she didn’t know if she could trust him.

Minutes later Gold found Belle laying on her side of the bed curled into a ball the best she could with how big she was hugging his pillow to her and crying

 ** _See what your actions have done dark one they have brought nothing but suffering to MY wife, MY PREGANT WIFE_** Says Rumple angerly in Gold’s mind.

“ _Oh, kind of like you when you came back to me spinner because that is when all her pain started when I grew stronger and you couldn’t control me, and I gained full control._ Gold mocked his weaker side right back.

Shaking himself Gold walked over to Belle with the tray in hand setting the tray down on the bedside table and then ran his fingers though her hair Belle’s crying slowed and stopped

“Rumple” she whispered.

Gold closed his eyes and pulled his hand away

 _She told me she loves me, but she pines for him_ he thought with surprising sadness

“No dearie it’s me” says Gold

Belle blinks her eyes and saw the darkness wearing her husband’s face standing over her.

He helps her to sit up and dry's her tears from her eyes then gently take the pillow she was holding and places it behind her.

“Move up further dear you’ll be more comfortable if your back is resting against the pillow” Gold tells her.

Belle nods and with Golds help sits back against the pillow and Gold places the tray beside her she gave him a look.

“If I place it on your stomach something tells me the Gideon may knock it off “says Gold.

Belle gave small smile.

However, after finally revealing herself to Gold and telling him how she felt about HIM things felt awkward as all the memories of the dark one was nothing but pain, as if seeing her emotions reflecting in her eyes he took her hand.

“Belle…...”

However, Belle new what he might say and held up her hand.

“No I fell in love with you dark one back at our castle and I married you as much I fell in  love and married Rumple for better or for worse this is forever I’m not walking away yes I know I need to talk to Rumple about my not wanting you gone  but if we are going to work though all this pain and heartbreak we need to take it one step at a time and you need to show Gideon that I’m safe with you that we both are other wise this will NOT work  and I would have to get him to split the both of you and I would have to banish YOU back to the  Vault.” Said Belle.

Picking up a piece of toast and nibbling at it

Gold closed his eyes and nodded he was almost in tears hearing her ultimatum, yet he knew he would do it from this moment on he would put his family first before his own need for magic and power as Belle and Gideon were as much HIS wife and Son as they were the Spinners.

“We have 4 to 5 months to work everything out before Gideon is born” says Belle.

Gold nodded.

“Belle I can feel him close to the surface he’s not happy, so I’ll go and let you talk to him” says Gold.

She nodded.

“Wait before you go”

He stops and watches as Belle leans close and kisses him. 

Gold moans at the soft feel of Belle’s soft sweet lips on his own knowing it was BELLE and NOT Lacey, however when they pulled back she could tell by the light in his brown eyes that it was now her husband in control, but his face was set in a scowl.

Belle sighs and rubs her stomach before taking a sip of her tea.

“I know this put a wrench in your plans to rid yourself completely of the darkness but is there some way we can rid the daggers control over the dark one, to be truthful I don’t trust myself with it after using it to banish the both of you” says Belle

“That is not the only way you used the dagger on us sweetheart.” Said Rumple with a raised eyebrow but with an irritated tone to his voice.

Belle blushed.

Remembering last night and just how she used the dagger on her self to drive the dark one out of his mind with lust but no climax

“You felt it to?” asked Belle with surprise  

He nodded.

“It was all safe Rumple I used a bit of Gideon’s magic on the dagger before to make it safe.

“You what?” he asked though clenched teeth.

“You heard Rumple and anyway Gold did shoot a bit of his own magic up into me to heal any damage that may have been done.”

“Belle do you realize our son has used his magic on the dagger twice do you know how dangerous that is”

“Gold felt the same way when I cut my gown with the dagger as the tip was just above my stomach” Belle informed him.

“Lay down love I want to check Gideon’s magical core” says Rumple.

“You can do that?” she asked  

 Rumple nodded

So, helping his wife lay down he placed both hands on her stomach, immediately both Belle and Rumple felt Gideon moving around.

“Hey hero I hear you have been playing with papa’s dagger, now son that dagger is very dangerous so I’m going to check you magic just incase there is bad magic around you”

Suddenly they both feel Gideon calm

“Thank you, son,”

Closing his eyes Rumple concentrates and reaches out with his own magic to check for any lingering dark magic with in Gideon’s own magic sighing when he found none.

He then helped her to sit up against the pillow once more

“Rumple I want to know if you can take the dagger because when Gold tried it after I warned him that it was laced with Gideon magic he couldn’t touch it as it burned him as it did when he tried to get though Gideon’s shield when I was visiting Bae” says Belle.

“Hmm that is interesting” Rumple replies.

Belle then takes out the dagger and hands it to her husband.

Rumple takes it and looks it over.

Belle’s eyes widen

“You’re not burning”

“No but what you have told me about the interaction between our son and Gold I think it’s because of Gideon” said Rumple.

Belle eyes widened.

“True love”

Rumple smiled.

“the most powerful magic of all, it is also light magic”

“I remember telling Gold that Gideon was conceived by true love” said Belle.

“Yes, and what does light do when darkness is around?” asked Rumple.

“Pushes it back of course I remember Gold saying to ‘Lacey’ my light keeps pushing him away it burns so bright that he gets burned if I’m too close to him, which is why he says he can’t love me the way he wants to because I’m too pure for him.” says Belle

“Yet with Gideon he projects his light outwards with the shield and Gold is the dark one so of course Gideon doesn’t like him, yet he could also be feeling everything the dark one has put you though so that to might be fueling Gideon’s hatred”

“Although another thing is light, and dark do go together if you have to much light you go blind but if you have to much darkness then you can’t see they need each other to balance out oh why did I never realize it before” says Belle

She then looked at her husband.

“Rumple you are light Gold is darkness and I love you both so much I can’t have one without the other when I banished the dark one I also lost my newlywed husband I realized I need to accept the darkness and I’m trying but so to do you Rumple I can’t lose you again although I have threatened to find a way to split you both and banish the darkness to the Vault if he doesn’t start to show Gideon that I’m safe with him that he and I both are safe with him I also told him we have 4 to 5 months to sort out all the pain and heartbreak he coursed before Gideon is born” said Belle.

Rumple’s eyes widened.

“WHOA I didn’t think my pure hearted kind and amazing wife had it in her pure heart to do such a vile thing as manipulate someone let alone someone as powerful as Gold”

“Well I learned by watching the master” she tells him.

“hmm I don’t know weather to be proud shocked or worried” says Rumple.

“Well if you’re worried love go, on take it, it belongs to you both anyway” says Belle.

“What no, no sweetheart its ok” Rumple assured her.

When he realized she wanted him to rip her heart out and check for darkness within her heart.

“You should rest love” he tells her.

 changing the subject.

“You would feel much more comfortable in a night dress”

So, with a wave of his hand she was in a golden maternity night dress

He then helps her to lay down comfortably before once again waving his hand which had himself and Gold dressed in a pair of black PJ’s he then lays down behind her

“Good Morning Mrs. Gold I love you both” he says.

Wrapping her in his arms with his hand resting on their son.

She turned her head back and kissed him never knowing Gold had taken control back from Rumple turning back away from him she snuggles down and falls a sleep only to have a soft velvet voice whisper in her ear.

“Sweet dreams my Mistress of the dark one” says Gold

Belle smile in her sleep, only to mumble

 “Love you my beast”    

 RCS if you want more 

* * *

 

  Finished it on 17/1/18    


	11. the Queen is dead part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry for the 2 month long wait but the next chapter is herei admit i got a bit teary eyed writtening this so bring tissues also there is 1 more chapter to go before this story is finally completed YAHOOO but i'm not going to start that one right away as i'm not feeling 100% so i'll try starting on the last chapter sometime tomrrow maybe i'll see how i'm feeling hope you all enjoy this next chapter love you all xoxo

Started it on the 9th/4/18

 **Title:** The Queen is dead part 1.

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Rumbelle/ Snowing/ Captain swan/ mentions of outlaw queen and stable queen squint and you just might see hints of swan queen

 **Genre:** Angst Hurt and comfort

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** Teen and up

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own OUAT

 **Intro:** today 5 days after Regina’s death she is laid to rest with her true love Robin

* * *

 

***** Saturday 7 th May 2016*****

It’s been 5 days since Regina Mills Mayor of Storybrooke and Queen of her kingdom died yet members of her Family were still in shock most notably aside from her son Henry was Snow her step daughter and former enemy.

******Charming house******

Snow and David solemnly got ready for Regina’s funeral when they heard Neal crying.

“I’ll get him” said David softly.

Snow gave a deep sad sigh and sat back on the bed she still could not believe Regina was dead sure they had their differences in the past, but the woman was her step mother and before Regina married her father she saw Regina as a big sister. She had saved the young Snow, when the horse got out of control but to know that she was no longer here with them apart of their family sure it was crazy twisted and messed up, but it was family.

“Here is our little Prince, mummy” David said softly.

Snow looked up streaks of tears streamed down her face David thinned his lips in worry, seeing her husband holding their 1-year old son, Snow hastily whipped her eyes and held out her arms for her son, like his parents, the little Prince was dressed in black.

Handing Neal over to his mother David took a seat next to his wife and wrapped them both in his arms, David held his family in his arms as his wife wept for a lost family member.

* * *

 

******swan house******

Emma was down stairs cooking her boyfriend and son breakfast, she had arranged everything for Regina’s funeral as she did not wish to worry her mother nor her son  who were the only next of kin Regina had with all that went in to arranging a funeral, she was dressed in the black outfit she had warn when she was the dark one it was the only full black outfit she had. Emma relaxed as arms wrapped around.

“How you, holding up Swan” Hook asked softly kissing behind her ear

“I don’t know Killian I mean my son lost his mother, my mother lost her step mother and good friend and me I lost…… Emma couldn’t Finish her sentence.

“You lost your co parent and in a crazy and insane way your step grandmother,” said Killian

Even with tears streaming down her face Emma gave her boyfriend a disturbed look,

“Don’t give me that look Swan it’s true just because we are in a different realm doesn’t mean the marriage of your grandfather to Regina did take place LEGALLY Regina was your step grandmother” said Killian.

“I have one messed up family tree, yet after everything that happened to us since I came here I can truly say Regina was family” said Emma.

“She was Swan and I know how hard it is to lose loved ones, so how’s the lad doing? “asked Killian.

Turning Emma around he hugged her tight.

“He only comes down to eat he’s withdrawn he won’t talk to me” Emma Mumbled.

“Would you like me to try and talk to him?” he asked softly

Pulling back, she lifts her head up giving him a smile with tears glistening in her eyes.

So, giving his swan a sweet kiss, he headed up the stairs to speak with the 14-year-old.

* * *

 

“Henry lad its Killian may I come in?” asked Killian.

After 2 more knocks Henry finally answered.

“Come in Hook” said the 14-year-old        

He opened the door to see the teen sitting on the bed in a suit a loose tie around his neck and his mother’s urn in his lap.

Walking in he sat on the edge of the teens bed.

“The time I wore a tie I didn’t tie it well and mum had to retie it for me” said Henry

Looking at the pirate with tears running down his cheeks                  

“Would you like me to tie it for you” he offered.

Henry only smiled   

Killian returned the smile took the two ends of the tie and began tying the tie afterwards the pair left the room after hearing Emma calling them down for breakfast.

Emma after setting the plates down she walked over and hugged her son after he and Killian entered the kitchen.

“It’s going to be ok kid” Emma whispered.

 Just like that the boy broke and he began sobbing.

Killian looked up at Emma a sad smile on his face and rubbed Henry’s back soothingly.

“Come on Lad let’s get some food in you may help you feel better” said Hook.

So, he walked them over to the table and sat them down before going to make them some hot coco with cinnamon, he turned and set the hot mugs in front of them before taking his own seat and grabbing their free hands tying to give them strength on such a trying and heart-breaking day.

* * *

*****Gold house ******

Poor Belle was in the bathroom throwing up, on the other side of the bathroom door Rumple rest his forehead on the door closing his eyes, for the last 5 days ever since Regina’s death and almost having his mother arrested, and after Belle revealed the truth that it was her the Whole time playing Lacey to get the dagger and having the dark one around for a few hours each day. Rumple could sense his son was restless and upset and in turn was making Belle unable to sleep and feeling sick to her stomach.

Moments later the door opened showing an upset Belle dressed in a long sleeved black maturity dress he gave his wife a sad smile and hugged her.

Belle sighed.

“Gideon doesn’t want to go “

Rumple placed a hand on her stomach.

“I know you don’t want to go hero, but Henry needs us” Rumple says softly.

 Belle closes her eyes when she opens they are red.

“It’s my fault papa that Henry doesn’t have his mummy and miss swan was going to take mama away because of what I did” Gideon said in a small upset voice.

Rumple cupped his wife/son’s cheeks with both hands whipping the tears that suddenly fell.

“Hey, I heard it and so did Mama he thanked you for saving your Mama he did, and he knows your sorry it was self-defense meaning you were protecting yourself and your mother you did nothing wrong” Rumple said softly before taking Gideon/Belle into his arms.           

After he felt Gideon/ Belle relax he pulled them back and looked up at them.

“Everything is going to be ok Hero now back down you go” said Rumple.

Running his finger tips from her forehead to her to tip of her nose. Belle eyes closed when he did so, Belle opened her eyes afterwards and gave her husband a sad smile

“I don’t know how I can face anyone, Emma doesn’t trust me around Henry now and well your rep with everyone but  henry myself Bae and now our son is as it always has been so I’ve been thinking can we return HOME I want to go back, before Gideon is born I want him to be born in a place of love not in a town that is full of pain betrayal and heart break I want him born in the place where his parents fell in love and was happy,  this town is not it, this town has been toxic for us since the curse broke 3 years ago they always say the first year of marriage is the hardest and we have had our share but I’m starting to think it’s not just the dark one that has coursed all the pain but it’s everyone in this town they always interfere and it’s also because of me, instead of using my head and my heart to make up my own mind I  like the lonely girl who wanted to be in the popular crowd, went along and agreed with everyone because I wanted to be accepted  and to have friends  plus I finally see after 3 years no one but maybe Ruby granny and Ariel really care for me everyone wanted to use me to do their research or babysitting for their kids ”

“Then we’ll do it we’ll go back to our castle in the snowy mountains we’ll do it some time after today and I’ll give something to Henry so that he and only he can travel to and from our castle to Storybrooke.”  Said Rumple.

Belle smiled.

So afterwards the family headed down stairs for breakfast while they enjoyed their meal Belle asked if they could go visit Bae, before the funeral started at 9:00am.

Rumple smiled and nodded.

After breakfast the couple left the house got into the car and drove off into town towards Storybrooke cemetery.

* * *

******Storybrooke cemetery 30 minutes later 8:30am. ******

Pulling up Rumple parked the car and got out making his way around the car to the passenger side and helped his 5-month pregnant wife from the car before locking up and making their way into the cemetery.

Walking through the cemetery towards Bae’s grave they stop when they see their grandson Henry with a young girl around 14-year-old.

Rumple saw Belle become a bit fidgety, kneeling he whispered to his son.

“its ok Son remember do the brave thing and bravery will follow”

Belle smiled and chuckled alerting Henry and his companion to their presence  

“Grandma Grandpa, Uncle Gideon.”

They turned and saw Henry walking over to them with the girl by his side

Henry hugged his grandfather then his grandmother yet holding on to Belle a little while longer and rubbing her stomach.

“I’m not mad uncle, I know you were protecting grandma if it wasn’t my mother it would have been you and grandma and grandpa would have lost 2 other people he loved I couldn’t bare to know he lost you and grandma because of my mother, so please do not worry and never think that I’d be mad at you ever I love you uncle  Gideon and can’t wait to meet you” Henry whispered.

Just then Henry felt a kick and smiled before kissing his grandma stomach, he then turned and introduced Violet to his grandparents,

“Grandma grandpa I’d like you to meet my girlfriend Violet Morgan”

“Nice to meet you Miss Morgan” said Rumple.

“I’m sorry we had to meet at such a sad time, but it is lovely to meet you finally” said Belle

He then turned to Violet.

“Violet I’d like you to meet my dad’s parents, my grandfather Rumplestilskin Gold and my grandmother Belle Gold and as you can tell she is with child my unborn uncle Gideon to be exact”

Violet smiled. 

Her face screwed up and tried to say Rumple's full name but like all other who tried saying his  full name she stuffed up and Blushed.

Rumple and Belle smiled.

“It’s ok sweetie everyone has trouble saying his full name” said Belle kindly.

“That’s because grandpa’s full name’s a mouthful” Henry joked

“Imp” said Rumple.

Henry just smiled.

While Rumple turns to Violet, “Mr Gold or Rumple will be find my dear which ever you choose”   

“Thank you, Mr Gold,”

"Same goes for me Violet you may call me Belle or Mrs Gold" Belle offered

Violet nodded.

Belle smiled and moved closer to the headstone of her eldest son.

“Hello sweetheart, your papa and I have some news for you,”

Henry turned sharply.

“What’s going on grandma.”

“Your papa/ grandpa and I are leaving Storybrooke for good we are returning home to the dark castle where we can be happy and raise your brother/ Uncle in peace and happiness without anyone coming to us for every little bloody problem”

Rumple placed a hand on his wife’s shoulder trying to calm her.

Henry gave them a sad smile.

“I’m going to miss you both so much, but I think this is a really good idea” said Henry.

“You won’t need to miss us, my boy” said Rumple   

 Henry gave his grandfather a puzzled look.

Rumple smiled then with a wave of his hand a gold thread necklace and hanging from the gold thread was a red star hung from his finger tips. He places the necklace around Henrys neck.

“Rub the star between your thumb and index finger and it will take you to just outside the castle it also has blood magic infused within the star so only members of my bloodline will be allowed to enter”

Violet lowered her eyes.

Rumple saw this and smiled taking her hand.

“Miss Morgan you’ll be with Henry and as long as you are with him my magic will allow you to enter”

Belle turned to her grandson.

“Henry you must tell no one of this” said Belle.

“I won’t because I know everyone will kick up a stink and may even try and stop you” said Henry.

“Well coming on the funeral will be starting soon” said Rumple looking at his watch    

Henry’s smile slipped, and he nodded sadly.

Rumple placed an arm around him and took Belle’s hand with his free hand while Violet took Henry’s hand, his right arm held the urn with his mother’s ash’s, together they walked off to Robin’s grave as that’s where they were going to hold the funeral

* * *

 

Walking over to where the others stood Henry and Violet, left Rumple and Belle’s side and made their way over to Emma and Killian, Henry stepped away from them and stood next to robin’s headstone and looks at everyone in attendance.

“Hello everyone, first off I want to say I know my mother wasn’t anyone’s favorite person but I thank you for coming here today we are here today to lay to rest my mother, Regina Mills the Mayor of Storybrooke and a former Queen, people may have called you the Evil Queen but to me you were just my mother you had your faults, but nobody is perfect without you I have no idea where I would be nor who I would be over time I ended up with 2 mothers after going in search for my birth mother Emma and bringing her back here you have loved and lost over the years mother, first your first love Daniel and then years later Robin but I just hope you know they died loving YOU, my sole comfort is you are with them both. We lay you to rest here on earth with Robin yet I hope you find Daniel  somewhere in the afterlife please be happy and don’t worry so much I’ll be fine I have family who love me say hello to my dad if you see him I know that you’ll be watching over me and I’ll never be alone because you are always with me I just can’t see you.”

With those Parting words Henry stepped back and Snow stepped forward.

“I met Regina when I was ten years old she saved my life from my runaway  horse and as I got to know her I looked up to her like an older sister but i betrayed her and she lost her love because of me later I learned she would be my step mother but since that night she and I  never got along and she never trusted me again it took us more then 30 years before she was able to get back to the person I remember  and she did I never gave up that she was a good person and that she could become that good person again  I didn’t just lose a good friend I lost someone who was not just my step mother but was also like an older sister, may you find peace I love and miss you goodbye my dear sister.”

Snow whipped away a tear as she stepped aside. The last person to say something was Emma Swan.

“Regina and I NEVER had the best of Relationships hell we were fighting over Henry the minuet I stepped foot in Storybrooke but it was during the time Henry our son was kidnapped that we truly put our differences aside and came up with a 3rd way WE were both his mother and also over time she helped me to not only unlock the magic inside that I never really knew I had but also how to control it, as insane as this is its true.  Regina isn’t just my co parent friend or teacher but my step grandmother  I will miss her a lot but I make a promise to you now here I Will take care of OUR son for the rest of my days.”

Emma stepped away and Killian took her in his arms as she sobs for her lose and Henry’s, Snow walked over and hugged her daughter. They turned and watched as Henry once again stepped up to Robin’s grave opens the urn and pours his mother’s Ashes onto Robin’s grave.

 The crowed dispersed afterwards and Henry made his way over to his golden grandparents, Rumple hugged his boy.

“I’m so sorry lad if you need to talk your grandmother and I will be here for you always, weather here or in the Enchanted Forest we will be here for you forever”

Henry swallowed.

“When will you start packing?” asked Henry.

“We would like to help you both” said Violet

While making her way over to them”

Maybe after lunch we just have our personal things to pack but I’m leaving everything in the shop it’s what I won in deals, but I do not need that anymore I have another way to make a living now I don’t need to make deals, but I’ll be closing the shop for good.

“As will I today, will be the last day the library will be open”

Just then they heard Emma’s voice.

“Henry come on We’re all going to Genny’s”

“Coming mum” said Henry.

“Can we come over after the wake?” asked Henry.

“Of course, my boy” said Rumple.

“Will we see you both at Granny’s?”  asked Violet.

“No, you wont I’m not feeling 100% I felt their eyes on me the whole time everyone blames me for what happened I’m not running or hiding I just don’t have the energy to deal with everyone right now”

Henry took a good look at Belle.

“Grandma you look as white as a ghost are you feeling well?” asked Henry.

Before Belle could answer she was hit with a dizzy spell and collapsed luckily Rumple was there and caught her before she fell.

“Grandma!”       

“Mrs Gold”

Came the worried voices of Henry and Violet.

“I think it’s time I take her home I’ll call you when she wakes my boy now you both best be off”

They nodded and made their way over to Emma who placed her arm around her son before walking off meanwhile Rumple carried his passed out wife to the car strapped her in closed the door and made his way to the drivers side where he got in strapped himself in and turned the key the car roared to life and he drove off back to their house.

RCS if you want more

* * *

 Finished it on the 16th/4/18 


	12. Leaving Storybrooke part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SG: ok Guys this is IT the FINAL CHAPTER i give credit to Likes_My_Red_Cape  
> for requesting a sequeal to her son to and for helping with titles and ideas thanks so much mate 
> 
> Note: now Belle has accepted her love for the dark one they will be viewed as 1 person and the only change will be the eyes which will change from brown to amber when the dark one is in control he will be called by his full name Rumplestilskin or by the endearment beast

started it on 17th/4/18

 **Title:** Leaving Storybrooke part 2

 **Author:** Shipping_garlore

 **Pairings:** Belle and Rumple

 **Genre:** Family

 **Warnings:** none

 **Rating:** GA

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own OUAT

 **Intro:** Finally, after 34 years Rumple and Belle Return Home to their Castle in the snowy mountains of the enchanted forest

* * *

  *****Golds Home******

Driving into the Drive Way at 11:00 Rumple parked the car shut off the engine and got out making his way around the car opened the passenger side door unbuckled his wife and lifted his wife into his arms using a bit of magic to make her a little lighter to carry.

 Kicking the car door closed with his foot, he walked up the stairs and into the house and made his way up to the master bedroom on the way up Belle began waking, entering the master bedroom he laid her on the bed.

“Hello there my darling”

She opened her sleepy eyes and smiled but then became confused.

“Rumple what…. what happened…. where are we?” asked Belle   

“Home sweetheart you Collapsed while we were talking to Henry and Miss Morgan about them coming over to help us pack, so they’ll be here in an hour would you like me to draw you a bath?” asked Rumple.

“Yes, please and I need to get out of the hot and annoying dress and into some comfy trackie dacks and a comfy summer flanny” said Belle

Rumple smirked and chuckled.

“What, did you not tell the bartender at the rabbit hole that I have an accent you won’t soon forget”

“Guilty”

Turning he made his way into the ensuite and began running the bath so while the tub was being filled he came back into the room and helped her to undress, once done they walk into the bathroom and Rumple helped her to step into the tube and helped her lower herself then turned off the water.

 He left removing his suite jacket untied his tie and slipping it off his neck unbuttoned his waist coat took that off and untucked his shirt unbuttoning the top three buttons and unbutton his cuffs and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. He then went downstairs to make her a cuppa returning and walking into the bathroom.

“Feeling better you two?” asked Rumple.

Belle looked up from washing herself and smiled

“We are” she says while rubbing her bump

Rumple smiles and makes his way over to her.

“Here thought you could use a nice hot cuppa”

Belle took the cup and noticed it was the chipped cup and smiled before putting the cup to her lips and taking a sip closing her eyes in Bliss

“Ahh just what I needed” said Belle

Setting the cup on the side of the tub.

“How are YOU feeling?” asked Belle.

Rumple’s eyes changed colour as the dark one spoke though his host.

“You gave me a scare dearie” said the Rumplestilskin

Belle saw the worry in his amber eyes

“I’m so Sorry my beast I didn’t mean to worry you” said Belle

Reaching up with a wet hand cupping his cheek and bring his face down towards her and kissing him

Rumplestilskin hummed into the kiss before pulling back

“I will leave you to finish bathing my beauty” said Rumplestilskin

Before disappearing back within his host, the amber eyes turned back to brown.

“You, hungry sweetheart?” asked Rumple 

“Hmm yep” said Belle after taking another sip of her tea.

“So, what would you like?” asked Rumple

“A chicken salad wrap, with an ice tea” 

Rumple smiled leans down and kissed his wife before leaving only for Belle to call out to him

“Rumple if you come back and I’m NOT here I’ll be……

Belle didn’t get to finish her sentence as Rumple finished it for her

……in our library I know sweetheart” he said with a fond smile.

“Imp” said Belle making a face at him.

Rumple laughed before bowing out and leaving her be.

5 to 10 minutes later Belle finished her tea and finished bathing and washing her hair

“Well this is a dilemma trying to get out of the tub”

Belle placed a hand on her stomach.

“Hero can you please help mama out of the tub because mama’s all big and fat and can’t get out herself”

Belle suddenly felt a HARD kick

“Ow ok, ok mama won’t say bad thing about herself”

Seconds later she disappeared in a cloud of red smoke and re appeared standing by the tub.

“Thank you, sweetie,”

Belle turned and bent over the tub and pulled the pug before straiting up and grabbing a towel wrapping it around herself before heading back into the master bedroom, she grabbed her undergarments along with a pair of tracky dacks and a white flanny. After dressing she exited the bedroom and made her way down stairs bare footed and down the hall way and into the Library.

* * *

Entering the Library, she places a hand on her stomach.

“We’re going to need some boxes sweetie”

Magically boxes appeared though out the room, Belle made her way over to the wheelie stool and carefully sat down and lowered the stool, so she could reach the bottom shelf and began packing when she heard Heavy footsteps coming towards her.

Belle turned around to see her husband enter with a tray in his hand, he walked over and set the tray on the side table next to the sofa.

“Rumple I just had a thought we live 30 minuets from town HOW is Henry and Violet going to get here, they can’t walk all the way from town and I doubt the others would let them come here if they knew where they wanted to be dropped off to” said Belle.

“Worry not my sweetheart I’m going into town to grab books and some old things I want with us at the castle like both your dresses and my spinning wheel plus my magical books so I’ll just text henry to tell him to meet me at the shop for some spring cleaning to help him get his mind off todays event and that I’ll bring them here afterwards.

Belle nodded

"I did say the library would be opened for the last day and what about everything in my old apartment” said Belle.

“Do not worry about the library being open as for your things I’ll go and pack them after finishing with the shop.

“OK then” said Belle 

“Well I’m going to head off now as its 11:30 it will be noon by the time I get there, no using the ladder wait until Henry and Miss Morgen gets here ok sweetheart”

Belle nodded

Rumple raised an eyebrow

“I won’t get on that ladder I promise now will you get you cute imp ass out of here and get packing the sooner we can get the hell back home”

Rumple smiled and knelt in front of his wife placing a hand on her stomach.

“Now Gideon can you do papa a favor and look after mama until I get back?” Rumple asked his unborn son

He smiled When he felt a kick against his hand.

“I love you forever sweetheart and my beloved beauty” said Rumple kissing her before standing up and walking away    

“Yes, and I love you to my spinner beast” replied Belle.

Rumple smiled then his eyes shifted, and his smile turned into a croc grin, then with a bow he left. Meanwhile Belle got back to packing her books

* * *

*****Noon Golds shop******

Rumple parked his car by the side of his shop and exited the car before locking up and entering through the back door where he got a few old spare boxes down made them up and began sorting through everything from their old world that he wanted to take. When he heard the jingle of the bell and his grandson call out to him.

“Grandpa you here?”

“Back here my boy”

Henry heard Rumple say from the back room.   

So, walking further into the room the couple enter the back room.

“Hey gramps what do you want us to get started with?” asked Henry.

“That small box of trinkets over in the corner please my boy”

So, Henry got to work meanwhile Violet walked over to the pile of books and kneeled on the floor.

“How about these Mr Gold would you like me to pack these for you?” Violet asked

She then reached out to one of his magical books however Henry saw what she was about to pick up and panicked

“VIOLET NO!” Henry yelled.

Rumple whirled around from packing up his potion set, just in time to see Henry PULL His Girlfriends hand away from the magical books.

“DO NOT touch those books Grandpa always forbids me from touching those books”

“But Why?” asked Violet.

“I don’t know but each time I get near THOSES books he always tells me to get away from them” Henry replied.

Rumple hurried over to the couple knelt and checked Violet.

“Your fine my dear luckily may I suggest leaving the books to me could you please pack the pile of clothing I have here in the back instead”

“Yes, but why can’t I pack the books?” asked Violet.

“Those are my most powerful magic books so powerful in fact who know what would happen if they fell into the wrong hands, so I have encased them in dark magic so if anyone but myself touches those books they will be seriously injured, or they could die” 

Violets eyes widened as did Henry’s, not taking her eyes off the books she stood up and hurriedly backed away to go sort out the small pile of clothing, after packing his grandfather’s trinkets away Henry taped the box up and went to help his girlfriend while Rumple finished with his potions and then went to pack the books.

“So, these are the clothes people used to wear back in the enchanted Forest?” asked Violet.

“Yes” answered Rumple     

  “Oh, wow this is beautiful” said Violet.

Holding up a gold ballgown Rumple saw her holding THE golden dress and smiled

“My wife was wearing THAT dress when we first met” said Rumple.

“How about this golden dress grandpa?” asked Henry.

“that golden dressed I magically dressed your grandmother in and myself in the outfit Miss Morgan is holding before we shared our first dance as husband and wife.” Rumple explained

“Oh, this blue dress is very pretty” said Violet.

Rumple smiled.

“I made that dress for Belle not long after she came to work for me in my castle”

Violet looked up shocked.

“You MADE this dress?” asked Violet

 “I did indeed you may not know this about me Miss Morgan, but I was once a spinner in another life hence the spinning wheel” said Rumple

Pointing to the large object in the room

So, they continued to talk about the items of clothing as they packed them away until Henry came across the famous black leather pants he held them up and looked over at his grandfather

Rumple laughed seeing the disbelief look on his grandson’s face.

“Grandpa tell me you didn’t”

“I did Henry”       

The boy hurriedly folds the pants and placed them in the box, while Violet blushed while folding the long-sleeved gold shirt and the red dragonhide vest once all the piles of items Rumple wanted to take were packed and taped he look at the clock.

“My word it’s 1:00pm already Henry your grandmother wanted help on packing her home library, yet I still have her apartment above the library to pack so I’ll be sending you both to the house by magic”

“Hold my hand Violet” said Henry.

Violet took Henry’s hand then Rumple waved his hand over both making them disappear in a cloud of Magenta smoke.

* * *

*****Gold house*****

  The smoke clear and the young couple found themselves standing in the entrance way of the house Henry turned to his girl friend and checked her over.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Ok I think”

Violet coughed and waved her hand to disperse the remaining smoke from her face  

“Grandma, Mrs Gold, Henry and Violet called.

“Upstairs in the bedroom” they heard her call down.

So, taking the stairs they made their way down the hall and turned right into the master bedroom only to see belle sitting on the end of the bed piles of her clothes and Rumples suites all on the bed.

“Hey grandma” said Henry.

“Hello Mrs. Gold”

“Hello Violet sweetie come on in you two” said Belle.

“So, packing up yours and grandpa’s clothing?” asked Henry  

“Yeah well, I’d Finished all I could do in the library and we aren’t going to need our Storybrooke clothing, so I thought I’d pack it all up and donate it to the second-hand clothing stores here in town” said Belle.

"OK well Violet and I’ll be in the library and Finish that up for you, you just stay here and pack” said Henry.

Belle smiled and hugged her grandson and then Violet and watched them walk out of the room.

* * *

******5 hours later*****

The house was all packed up and piled into two sections the stuff they were packing and stuff they were taking the three of them were sitting down at the table enjoying burgers and chip and their hot Cocos and tea when Rumple walked into the dining room.

“Hey Grandpa, we got you a burger and chips with a tea and extra pickles” said Henry.

“thank you, my boy,” said Rumple.

Kissing the top of Henry’s head before going over to his Wife and giving her a kiss while rubbing her Belly and then taking his seat and opening the take-out bag.

“I’ve sent your belonging from the apartment the stuff I know you want to take with you to the castle and did the same for the boxes and spinning wheel at the shop the unopened food I took to granny thinking she might use it  and surprisingly enough she thanked me for it so all I need to do now is send those boxes by the door to the castle then we can head to the Well and head back home”

After Dinner Rumple sent the boxes that they were taking, to the castle and put the rubbish in the bins.

“I’ll get Grumpy to help with taking these boxes to the second-hand shops Monday after school since the shops will not be opened tomorrow” said Henry 

With that the four of them left the house.

“Will you be able to make the walk grandma?” asked Henry Worriedly.

"I’ll be Fine love but thanks”

 So, after locking up they left the house they got into the car and drove back into town stopping by the Shop Rumple park the car and they all got out, before heading off towards the woods and the wishing well

* * *

*****Wishing Well*****

After walking for over an hour stopping every now and then for Belle to catch her breath they were finally at the Well. Walking over to it, Belle placed both her hands on the side of the well and bowed her head.

Rumple walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist Belle lifts her head up and leans back into his arms.

“This Well has seen us though so much over the last 3 years it saw us return magic to this land it was here that we married it's seen us though all the good and bad times of our lives” said Belle swallowing around the sudden lump in her throat.

“It’s fitting it should see us home don’t you think so sweetheart” Rumple whispered softly into his wife’s ear   

All Belle could do was nodded.

Turning towards each other Rumple smiled then transformed their Storybrooke outfits, for belle he dressed her in the same golden dress she wore when they first met and himself into the same outfit he wore when they first met although Belle's was altered to fit her now growing bump.

Henry shook his head when he saw the outfit his grandfather was wearing

“Come here my boy?” asked Rumple.

Walking over to his grandfather Henry looked at him as he took 3 things out of his pocket and handed them to him.

“First is the key to the house as you need to get back into on Monday to get the other boxes, second is the deed to the house”

Rumple saw Henry’s eyes widened.

“That’s right my boy you now OWN the house and as you know it is  already for you to move in when you are ready to leave home and the third is this” he said handed the car key over.

“You also now own my car do not worry about it, the car is fine where it is I placed a blood magic on it so only YOU will have access to it when the time come for you to start driving”

Henry Beamed and hugged His grandfather tightly.

“I’m going to Miss you Grandpa” he mumbled softly    

“Me to My boy but remember we are only a star rub away”

“Goodbye Miss Morgan it was delight to meet you” said Rumple

Violet smiled, and nodded Henry then hugged his grandmother.

"I’m going to Miss you grandma and you to uncle Gideon” said Henry

“Well miss you to sweetheart.” Belle Whispered.

Rumple waved his hand over the couple.

“What did you just do grandpa?” asked Henry.

Just a spell that will let me know that you BOTH returned to your homes safely

“You’ll let us know when it time for uncle Gideon won’t you?”  asked Henry

“Of Course, sweetheart” said Belle

So, with one finale hug to each of them Rumple pulls out a magic bean from the inside of his shirt

“Stopped by the bean field on my way home” he told them

Using magic to activate the bean he throws it and it opens a portal he then takes belle's hand they look back at the young couple and smiled

Violet was holding on to Henry who was now silently crying as he watched his grandparents leave.

 “We love you” they whispered before turning and stepping though the portal

RCS

The end

* * *

 

Finished it on 24th/4/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> worry not there will be ANOTHER sequeal call Happily ever after however i need to finish off the golds happy begining plus i have another story over on fanfiction.net under the pen name suns and stars to finish called a tale of sea and land its a little mermaid story so once i finish them i will start on happily ever after


End file.
